Aldéran 42 : La fin du voyage
by iloveharlock
Summary: Traqué par une tueuses à gages, Aldéran se bat avec ses forces, avec ses moyens, sa famille et ses amis veillant sur lui. Le temps approche pour lui de raccrocher pour l'AL-99, pour prendre la tête du SIGiP. Mais tout est encore aléatoire, ni écrit. Et il y a encore tellement de possibilités - dans le bien ou le mal - et l'issue du voyage d'une vie demeure incertaine.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE I

**1.**

Le Van de l'Unité Léviathan stoppa net à la sortie du garage, une brunette se tenant sur son passage. Elle le contourna, la porte latérale s'ouvrant et elle grimpa à bord.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous nous retardez, Madame… ?

- Colonel Sharlène Krobille. Continuez de foncer, moi je vais prévenir Aldéran.

- Nous avons déjà essayé, nous n'arrêtons pas ! gronda Jarvyl, mais selon toute évidence, il n'a pas son téléphone en vue.

- C'est ce qui m'avait semblé comprendre de vos échanges radios. Voilà pourquoi je suis là. Le SIGiP a d'autres moyens que les vôtres. Jelka Ourosse, vous m'entendez ?

- Oui, Colonel.

- Mettez-moi en communication avec le concessionnaire qui a vendu la décapotable à Ayvanère Thyvask Skendromme. Dites-lui de basculer la radio sur mon téléphone.

- Il ne va jamais accepter…

- Je vous donne mon matricule, ça suffira comme passe-droit, croyez-moi !

- Soreyn, où es-tu ? questionna pour sa part Jarvyl.

- Je suis toujours la balise de la décapotable. J'ai pris un chemin transversal. On devrait pouvoir faire la jonction sous peu. Mais Jelka n'a toujours pas repéré Gardlyne !

La musique s'interrompant, Aldéran grogna, résistant à l'envie d'abattre son poing sur l'écran fragile.

- Aldéran, tu as oublié le premier précepte : être toujours joignable ! glapit une voix connue mais sur laquelle il mit quelques instants avant de l'identifier.

- Sharlène ! ?

- On discutera plus tard si nous en avons l'occasion. Gardlyne est juste derrière toi !

- Quoi ? !

- Il y a forcément un véhicule dans ton sillage. Repère-le et évite-le le temps que nous te rejoignions ! Les Vans Anaconda et Léviathan sont en route ! Je reste en ligne et tu me commentes ce que tu vois !

Tout en se faufilant dans le trafic, il jeta des coups d'œil dans ses rétroviseurs.

- Mais, pourquoi est-ce que Gardlyne… ?

- On en parlera plus tard ! siffla à son tour Soreyn. Qu'y a-t-il de suspect autour de toi ?

- Rien…

Mobilisant tous ses sens, Aldéran scruta attentivement les véhicules qui l'entourait, modifia brusquement son trajet et après un moment, il localisa une camionnette gris métal qui ne cessait de calquer sa route sur la sienne. La porte côté gauche s'ouvrant, il aperçut trois personnes, la visière du casque ne permettant pas de savoir s'il s'agissait d'hommes ou de femmes sous les épaisses combinaisons de motards, armées de pistolets mitrailleurs.

- Là, ça va canarder sec, rugit-il en décrivant ses poursuivants tout en slalomant de plus belle entre les véhicules. Gardlyne a sérieusement changé ses habitudes sur ce coup ! Et avec ce trafic, ça ne va pas finir sans casse !

Jelka avait basculé les communications entre les deux Vans sur une ligne sécurisée.

- Il ne va jamais y arriver ! s'épouvanta-t-elle. Il va se faire tirer comme un lapin !

De fait, Soreyn et Jarvyl serrèrent les poings.

- Si seulement il avait le tout-terrain, il n'aurait rien redouté. Saleté de fatalité ! rugirent-ils.

- Il faut absolument qu'il esquive jusqu'à notre arrivée, jeta Talvérya. Ma Reine m'a demandé de le protéger, je ne peux pas faillir !

Empruntant le pont qui reliait deux quartiers de la galactopole, ce fut moins les balles que les impacts et les véhicules touchés qui firent comprendre à Aldéran que les tueurs étaient passés aux choses sérieuses et qu'ils n'entendaient pas faire de quartier !

« Ça ne va pas finir ainsi, c'est trop idiot ! ».

Il se saisit de son arme, braquant et freinant à fond pour placer la décapotable dans le sens contraire de la circulation, se faisait copieusement klaxonner !

Il donna un bon coup d'accélérateur avant de s'asseoir sur le dossier du siège, dirigeant le volant du bout du pied. Il mit ses ennemis en joue alors que les deux véhicules se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre. Il vida son chargeur.

Son chauffeur tué net, la camionnette opérant un dérapage complètement incontrôlé, elle se dirigea droit sur la décapotable. Mais percutée par le Van de l'Unité Anaconda, elle fut déviée tandis que de sa masse il s'interposait entre elle et le tireur survivant qui avait décidé lui aussi de jouer son va-tout !

Aldéran freina à fond et la voiture presqu'immobilisée, il sauta au sol et fonça droit vers le Van, y monta, la porte blindée stoppant les balles alors qu'elle se refermait sur lui.

- Comment ça, ma décapotable n'est plus qu'une épave ? !

- Heu, Ayvi, ton mari a manqué y laisser la vie ! protesta Soreyn alors qu'elle venait d'arriver à l'AL-99 où ils étaient tous revenus sitôt le seul survivant de la bande d'assassins neutralisé.

- Je vais bien ! grinça le grand rouquin balafré. Au cas où ça intéresserait quelqu'un !

- Je venais juste de l'acheter, cette décapotable ! vitupéra encore Ayvanère. Et toi, vu que pour une des rares fois où cela arrive tu finis sur tes deux pieds, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en ferais ! Un de ces jours, après l'assurance santé, c'est celle des véhicules qu'on va nous retirer !

- Bon, quand tu auras fini de me tailler un costard, tu me ramènes chez nous ? Tu es venue avec le tout-terrain, j'espère ?

- Non, en taxi.

- Mais, c'est très dangereux, je n'ai rien vu, mais ce fut ainsi que Gardlyne m'a pisté toute une journée…

Sharlène fronça les sourcils.

- Et tu n'as rien vu, Aldie ? ! J'avoue que j'ai du mal à le croire ! Aldie ! ?

Aldéran soupira, se calant davantage encore dans son fauteuil, serrant fort entre ses doigts la tasse de thé réconfortante à laquelle Kycham avait rajouté une lichette d'alcool très fort.

- Je suis un peu surchargé de travail ces temps-ci. Toutes mes absences… et en dépit du boulot de Soreyn, il me reste beaucoup à assumer. J'étais un peu sur les rotules avant un week-end de récupération au Manoir. Et puis, quand je suis dans ce fichu trafic de RadCity, je fais surtout attention de ne pas avoir un accident avec ce qu'il y a devant moi et sur mes côtés. Sans raison valable, je ne regarde pas dans mes rétroviseurs !

- Tu sais que ton acrobatie, sur le siège de cette décapotable, en pleine circulation justement, c'était de la pure démence ! reprit la Colonel du SIGiP. Tu as roulé sur ton accélération, tu as manqué te faire percuter à plus d'une reprise et tu n'as évité ces voitures, bus et même camion, que de justesse !

- Je sais, mais sur le moment, je n'ai rien vu d'autre à faire… Il fallait que je les affronte, au lieu de les fuir de façon désespérée et à l'issue uniquement mortelle pour moi !

- En revanche, pour avoir étudié ce dossier à fond, mais sur le peu qu'il contenait, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Gardlyne a autant modifié ses habitudes d'assassinat ! glissa Ayvanère. Elle n'avait jamais fait appel à des hommes de main… Sa signature, c'était un tir de sniper, ou à bout portant, et sa formule laissée sur le corps ou énoncée à sa victime agonisante : endgame ! Ce n'est pas normal ! Il va me falloir réfléchir à cela…

- Pour une profileuse, vous n'êtes guère douée ! jeta soudain Sharlène, ayant tressé sa longue chevelure brune. L'explication est pourtant d'une limpidité absolue : Gardlyne n'a pas eu le choix !

- De quoi ? tiqua encore Ayvanère, réellement perdue.

- Gardlyne est arrivée juste avant l'accident d'Intervention qui a fait perdre la vue à Aldéran. Une fois avec ce handicap, mon Général était à la fois une cible tellement aisée – mais trop facile justement pour une meurtrière de la trempe de Gardlyne. Vulnérable, Aldéran était pourtant mieux gardé que jamais, par sa famille, ses amis, absolument impossible à atteindre et elle voulait une confrontation et non une exécution à distance – aussi a-t-elle patiemment attendu, expliqua Sharlène avec un regard affectueux et bien trop appuyé sur le grand rouquin balafré qui ne réalisait même pas cette attention au contraire de sa femme aux joues devenues aussi rouge de colère que certaines de ses mèches ! Elle a pu assister à sa guérison, ses moyens retrouvés. Et elle a repris ses dispositions habituelles. Sauf qu'une tueuse à gages légendaire ne va pas s'attaquer sans précautions à un Général du SIGiP et des Polices ! Elle a eu peur de toi, Aldéran ! Elle a donc engagé ces acolytes, pour te donner un coup de semonce, je crois qu'elle se doutait qu'ils ne parviendraient pas à leurs fins – qu'elle l'espérait même – bien qu'ils aient été à un cheveu de t'avoir ! Elle va en revenir à son approche habituelle désormais, sois très prudent ! Je n'étais que de passage, la Générale Elumaire m'a faites venir pour veiller sur toi, elle devait subodorer quelque chose et a voulu te protéger. Maintenant, tes gardes du corps ont repris leur poste, ils ne te lâcheront, je peux te laisser. A un de ces jours, Général !

- Merci, Sharlie.

Aldéran reposa sa tasse de thé, la main légèrement tremblante suite au contrecoup des émotions, toute l'adrénaline retombée.

- Je suppose qu'on prend un autre taxi pour rentrer ? lança-t-il en se levant.

Les prunelles vert émeraude d'Ayvanère le considérèrent un instant avec un début de souci.

- Aldéran, tu as vraiment cru que… ? Mais bien sûr que j'étais venue avec le tout-terrain noir ! Et maintenant, je te ramène en effet chez nous, et je te boucle à quintuple tour !

- Avec plaisir, ma mie.

Ayvanère lui prit tendrement la main et l'entraîna hors du bureau.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

De l'autre côté du comptoir, Aldéran posa l'assiette de toasts devant sa femme puis le contourna pour venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Tu es sûr qu'il est prudent que tu retournes t'exposer ? soupira-t-elle.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne me suis jamais terré quand un danger planait. D'ailleurs, si ça avait dû être le cas, je ne sortirais pour ainsi dire jamais d'ici !

- Ce n'est pas faux… Oui, du télétravail t'aurait parfaitement convenu !

- Effectivement très en adéquation avec les obligations professionnelles, ricana-t-il.

- C'est vrai… Je finirais par songer que tu aurais mieux fait d'être un véritable fonctionnaire, à tapoter le clavier, avec des journées sans aucune surprise et des horaires fixes !

Aldéran éclata de rire.

- Cela aurait pu se faire, dans une autre vie… Je l'ai rêvé, très fort, ça a failli devenir réalité, il s'en est fallu d'un cheveu…

- Un rêve que tu ne m'as jamais raconté, glissa doucement Ayvanère.

- Il avait fini par devenir quelque chose de très irréel. Ca n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Je n'ai qu'une vie, qui me plaît, et j'interdis à quiconque de vouloir me la prendre ! Dis, Ayvi, tu ne vas pas me coller au train jusqu'à ce qu'on alpague Gardlyne ?

- J'aimerais, mais tu ne le supporterais pas et bien qu'étant ton épouse, tu me renverrais à mes fourneaux !

- Plus que probable ! admit-il en finissant les œufs brouillés qu'il avait posés sur une moitié de toast. J'ai un boulot à assurer, tout simplement. Et aujourd'hui, heureuse coïncidence, j'ai rendez-vous avec Shale Elumaire.

Ayvanère fronça les sourcils.

- Elle a vraiment fait appel à cette Krobille pour te sauver la vie ?

- Tout semble l'indiquer. Effectivement, le hasard fait bien les choses ! Mais je ne la porterai pas plus davantage dans mon cœur aujourd'hui qu'hier ! Une chance, ou une intuition, venue fort bien à propos, qu'importe, elle ne fait que tenir sa parole envers moi et veiller sur le Général que je suis et non l'homme – l'éternelle rengaine entre elle et moi ! Tu veux encore une tasse de café ?

- Oui, s'il te plaît.

Ayvanère posa vivement la main sur le poignet de son époux.

- Tu aurais dû prendre cette journée de repos. Après les acrobaties d'hier…

Aldéran esquissa un sourire.

- Mais, si je ne me pointe pas à l'AL-99, Gardlyne ne pourra pas s'en reprendre à moi !

- Toi et ta manie de courir te jeter devant le canon qui te viste… Tu ne changeras jamais… Qu'est-ce que tu m'agaces et qu'est-ce que je t'aime, épouvantable rouquin !

- Merci du compliment.

- Mais, ce n'était pas…

Aldéran éclata de rire en finissant de s'apprêter.

- A ce soir, Ayvi !

* * *

Kycham grommela de façon peu amène à l'intention de son Général.

- Tu aurais dû prendre cette journée de repos. Après les acrobaties d'hier…

- J'acrobate si je veux ! Ensuite, j'étais un peu seul sur le coup, en prise directe, là ! Et enfin, j'espérais transférer mon côté poissard sur quelqu'un d'autre, au moins pour une fois ! siffla en retour Aldéran en attrapant le café servi dans le bureau du Coordinateur des Divisions, précédant ainsi le rituel quotidien.

- Mais, Aldie, tu n'as jamais été sur notre liste des cibles potentielles de Gardlyne ! protesta Kycham.

- Grave erreur, encore une fois, commenta Sharlène Krobille en entrant dans la pièce. Un thé pour moi, avec un nuage de lait et du sucre diététique !

- En quoi nous sommes-nous, une énième fois de plus fourvoyés ? gronda Aldéran. Et, Sharlie, évite de critiquer mon Ayvi à tout va car notre amitié ne te le permettra pas car j'aime ma femme plus que tout et sans parti pris je la considère comme la meilleure dans son domaine – ce pour quoi elle est reconnue et, un peu trop, réclamée pour des séminaires !

- Toi et tes élans de sang… Toujours égal à toi-même ! Je t'adore, Aldie ! Quel dommage que tu ne m'aies pas laisser te monter suffisamment que pour te dompter avant qu'elle ne te mette le grappin dessus !

- Vos conclusions, Colonel Krobille ? pria Kycham en lui servant sa boisson.

- De par sa naissance, Aldéran est un des plus beaux partis de cette galactopole voire de la planète. De par ses ascendances, un remarquable spécimen de mâle au charisme affolant. Un mécène à ses heures, et qui aide ceux que de nombreux autres aimeraient écraser pour obtenir des terrains. Sans compter les étoiles d'un Général qui le désignent comme le pire ennemi de tous ceux du monde criminel ! Et j'oublie sûrement quelques caractéristiques qui ne peuvent que le désigner comme un objectif de choix ! Et c'est bien sur lui que Gardlyne a été lâchée !

- Mais pourquoi ? ! protesta le grand rouquin balafré. Je ne peux pas changer grand-chose à ce que je suis, par ma seule venue au monde…

- On pourrait aussi songer que quelqu'un a des projets pour un futur très immédiat et ne voudrait pas que tu sois sur son chemin le moment venu. Ou encore que tu ne prennes jamais la tête du SIGiP.

- Comme je disais, j'aimerais que mon côté poissard profite à quelqu'un d'autre, je commence à en avoir sérieusement marre ! ronchonna Aldéran. On dirait que où que j'aille et quoi que je fasse, ça me revienne systématiquement en pleine poire !

- Et tu es toujours là, remarqua Kycham, avec pertinence.

Son Général se contenta d'un grognement pour commenter ce dernier propos.

- Qu'a donné l'interrogatoire du dernier survivant ? lança Soreyn, arrivé à son tour dans le bureau.

- Rien du tout, évidemment ! siffla son roux ami, agacé et au bord de l'explosion. Il a été contacté via la messagerie qui lui sert de boîtes aux lettres, il a eu un contact téléphonique depuis un appareil jetable, les renseignements lui ont été transmis via le poste d'un cyber-café, la moitié du paiement a transité par un compte lui aussi éphémère comme il se devait et c'est depuis un autre téléphone à usage unique qu'ils ont été lancés sur moi. Bref, il ne sait rien. Et Gardlyne va en revenir à ses méthodes habituelles.

- Ce qui sera un avantage pour nous puisqu'il suffira d'établir un périmètre de sécurité autour de toi, fit Sharlène.

- Réflexion faites, j'en ai plus qu'assez aussi de servir de cible…

- C'est pourtant très exactement ce que nous allons faire, décréta la Colonel du SIGiP.

- Comme si Gardlyne allait mordre à un plan aussi grossier ! aboya l'« appât ».

- Il suffira juste de ne rien modifier à tes habitudes, Général, intervint Kycham. Nous renforcerons juste un peu ta protection. Gardlyne n'ayant pu que se renseigner sur toi, ton caractère, ta manière de faire, cela ne la surprendra pas outre mesure que tu te balades juste sous son nez !

- Quoi, tu t'y mets, toi aussi ? ! éructa alors franchement Aldéran qui semblait sur le point de jaillir de son fauteuil pour filer ou, plus vraisemblablement encore, coller quelques beignes à ses Subordonnés et à son amie !

De fait il se leva, ses interlocuteurs réfrénant le réflexe de reculer d'un pas prudent, voire plusieurs, songeant que du temps encore récent des lunettes noires ils avaient échappé à l'éclat fulminant des prunelles bleu marine !

- Faites ce que vous voulez, je m'en tamponne le coquillard !

- Où vas-tu ? questionna Soreyn.

- Me cacher dans un trou de souris et ne plus en sortir jusqu'à ce que vous ayez épinglé cette vieille tueuse !

* * *

Ayvanère sortie avec trois copines à une ouverture nocturne d'une grande enseigne de vêtements, Aldéran avait eu la surprise d'avoir celle de son père pour le dessert.

- Toshiro a suivi toute la course-poursuite via les caméras publiques. Tu aurais quand même pu nous prévenir !

- Mais, je ne savais même pas que j'étais sur une énième liste noire, le seul nom de ladite liste…

- Tu sais très bien que je parle de ce mitraillage en règle !

- Je n'y ai pas pensé… Et puis, tu ne pouvais rien pour moi.

Aldéran rapporta ensuite sa discussion un peu houleuse du matin avec ceux de son Bureau et la Colonel du SIGiP.

- Il va falloir prendre des dispositions, gronda Albator. Je vais mettre Toshiro sur le coup.

Le sourire d'Aldéran s'aiguisa soudain.

- Oui, Aldie ?

- S'il faut que j'aille au-devant de la balle de sniper de Gardlyne, je veux le jouer à ma façon !


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Aldéran et Kycham revenant d'une réunion à l'extérieur avec les Colonels de trois des Divisions Sectorielles, Soreyn était venu à leur rencontre lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'étaient ouvertes.

- Ah, Aldie, il faut que…

- Toi, ne reste pas planté là devant moi, laisse-moi passer, sinon j'explose ! rétorqua son Général en se précipitant vers les toilettes les plus proches.

Soreyn le suivit du regard, esquissa un sourire.

- Les toilettes à ce club nautique étaient si dégueulasses ?

Kycham rit franchement.

- Allons, Soreyn, tu connais notre Général : si on ne peut pas manger par terre dans les toilettes, il ne va pas y mettre les pieds !

- Rien ne change, convint le Coordinateur des Divisions alors que le grand rouquin balafré les rejoignait, la mine forcément moins crispée qu'à son arrivée.

- Dis donc, Aldéran, est-ce que tu t'es déjà demandé ce que tu ferais le jour où tu seras coincé quelque part avec des toilettes qui ne seraient pas nickels ? pouffèrent ses deux amis.

- J'utiliserai une sonde !

- Mais bien sûr…

- Que voulais-tu, Soreyn ?

- La Centrale de Communications de Jelka est en liaison permanente avec ton Toshiro Oyama. Ce dernier s'est branché sur le satellite météorologique et il surveille constamment le périmètre de sécurité autour de toi. Pour l'instant, il n'a rien repéré de suspect sur les positions possibles où aurait pu planquer un sniper.

- Gardlyne a prouvé, depuis ses débuts meurtriers, qu'elle ne laissait pas de traces, ni avant, ni pendant, ni après. Son « endgame » étant tout ce qui restait aux enquêteurs avec le cadavre de sa cible, marmonna Aldéran. Et en dépit de ce cheveu glissé à propos dans un dossier, ça pourrait bel et bien être un homme comme on le pensait à la base !

Il fit la grimace.

- C'était inutile de venir cavaler devant nous pour ça !

- Ce n'était pas pour cela… La Présidente sera là fin du mois !

- Quelle Présidente ? fit distraitement Aldéran tout en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

- Varyna Solkadir, la Présidente de l'Union Galactique ! Son Secrétariat doit te rappeler d'ici une heure car elle souhaite une rencontre avec toi… Et ce message s'est croisé – sitôt l'annonce officielle, mais vous étiez tous les deux à cette réunion - avec la menace des Gorgeons.

- Ceux de la secte ?

- Tu les connais ? sursautèrent ses deux Subordonnés alors qu'ils rentraient dans son bureau où une attentive Lorèze avait préparé des rafraîchissements et des petits pains fourrés.

- Disons que j'ai fait quelques voyages à partir du moment où j'ai apprécié de me retrouver dans la mer d'étoiles. Et il m'est arrivé aussi de partir juste le sac au dos. Et j'ai séjourné un jour dans un village qui était sous la coupe des Gorgeons qui le rackettait.

- Et alors ?

- Tu les as mis en déroute ?

Aldéran eut un petit rire.

- J'ai cavalé vite loin très loin !

Il perçut l'expression interloquée, voire déçue de ses deux amis.

- Oui, j'ai mis les bouts ! répéta-t-il. Je crois que je me prends assez de gnons et de poisse, sans bouger de chez moi, que pour les éviter une fois en voyage !

- Ils t'ont mis dehors, ceux de cette ville ? insista alors Soreyn.

- Ce serait effectivement plus proche de la vérité… Ils savaient que les voyageurs étaient les premières victimes des Gorgeons puisque ceux-ci transportaient tout sur eux et donc un max de butin pour un minimum d'efforts ! J'ai été à la galactopole voisine, mais les Gorgeons s'étaient également déplacés quand les Polices ont débarqué. Tant pis, on ne peut pas aider tout le monde. D'ailleurs, c'est le principe de vie de cette secte : recruter sur place, former, puis s'en aller en laissant une sorte de petite poche dormante je dirais pour des récidives par la suite.

- Et ils vont s'en prendre à la Présidente ?

- Ils vont essayer, Kycham. Sénatrice, sur sa planète d'origine, Varyna Solkadir leur a mené la vie dure. Ils ne vont pas rater une occasion de tenter une vengeance.

- Est-ce que la Générale Elumaire… ? avança Kycham.

- Pas encore. Ca ne devrait tarder. C'est ma galactopole, on va donc mobiliser mes Divisions Sectorielles ! Et nous avons intérêt à assurer. Je compte sur vous car j'ai mon propre combat à mener. Vous êtes dès à présent mobilisés à temps plein sur Solkadir !

- Mais, et toi ? se révoltèrent Soreyn et Kycham.

- Je suis en train de prendre mes propres dispositions. J'ai resongé à l'idée de Sharlène et je m'en accommode puisque je n'ai pas le choix et que Gardlyne ne me lâchera pas avant de m'avoir trucidé ! Elle veut le jeu de la chatte et du souriceau, je vais tâcher de lui donner celui de la proie qui devient prédateur !

- Et tu excelles à ce rôle, sourit Kycham. D'accord, on te laisse et on va commencer à prendre nos dispositions pour la Présidente, que nous affinerons avec les contacts avec sa garde rapprochée.

Aldéran ricana et finit son verre d'eau pétillante.

- Comme si j'allais vraiment croire que vous allez arrêter de me protéger ! Vous me prenez vraiment pour un poil de carotte tombé de la dernière pluie ?

- Oui ! fut la réponse, sans surprise, des deux hommes et leur Général sourit.

- Je sens que pour mes derniers moments à l'AL-99, ça va déménager et ça va être intéressant dans les rebondissements !

- Heu, Aldie, si la Présidente se retourne seulement un ongle, ce sont nos carrières à tous qui sont finies ! releva Soreyn.

Aldéran eut comme un petit reniflement méprisant, passant la langue sur ses lèvres avec comme un air gourmand.

- Si vous me gardez en vie, je saurai assurer la sécurité de la Présidente, en personne, au plus près.

Soreyn et Kycham froncèrent les sourcils.

- De quelle information fais-tu rétention ? J'en jurerais !

- Disons que j'ai passé plus de temps que je ne vous l'ai dit, dans cette ville sous la coupe des Gorgeons, j'ai appris quelques trucs et je compte bien m'en servir pour sauver notre Présidente. Croyez-moi, les amis, ce ne sera pas la force brute mais un affrontement pur et dur qui pourra aider Varyna Solkadir.

- Hum, comme d'hab., tu vas la jouer en solo… et finir aux Urgences !

- J'espère bien que non, cette fois-ci !

Et vu la mine résolue, assurée de leur Général, Soreyn et Kycham sut qu'il n'y avait eu nulle bravade dans ses propos et qu'il allait miser en ayant un beau jeu dans sa main !

* * *

Triturant toujours ses imposantes et lourdes breloques de bijouteries, l'image de Varyna Solkadir s'était affichée sur l'ordinateur du Général des Polices.

- Je me doute que vous serez mobilisé, Aldéran, et je ne voulais pas cela, bien que ce fut inévitable. Mais, occupez-vous de ma sécurité, avec mes hommes. En revanche, la rencontre entre nous, je la souhaite informelle, en souvenir du passé. Je ne vous imposerai pas plus.

- Je suis à vos ordres, Madame.

- A bientôt, Général Skendromme !

Mais ce fut avec un peu moins d'assurance au visage qu'Aldéran éteignit son ordinateur.

« Si je veux la sauver, je devrai mener un combat à mort… Je ne suis pas sûr de l'emporter, selon les rites Gorgeons… ».


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

- Alors là, on attend les sommets de la coquetterie !

D'incompréhension, Aldéran battit plusieurs fois des paupières.

- Oui, Sky ? fit-il alors que son aîné ne disait plus rien.

- Assortir la couleur de ton tout-terrain à la couleur de tes yeux ! Et puis, quoi, l'autre n'avant même pas un an et demi !

- D'ordinaire, il finit à l'état d'épave bien avant ça ! gloussa le grand rouquin balafré. J'avais envie de changement !

- Je constate. Dis-moi, le blindage est renforcé, c'est ça ? reprit Skyrone, plus sérieux.

- Oui. Mais c'est une précaution inutile, Gardlyne viendra m'affronter en face, les yeux dans les yeux, sinon elle n'aurait pas attendu que je retrouve la vue pour se manifester !

Il cligna de l'œil à l'adresse de son aîné.

- Et ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai un tout-terrain bleu nuit !

- Tu es passé par tant de teintes de carrosseries, j'en ai effectivement perdu le fil ! admit Skyrone dans un rire. Heureusement que tu ne changes de belles carrosseries que tous les ans en matière de véhicules et non en femmes !

Aldéran pouffa.

- Si j'avais eu ces inclinaisons là en matière de cœur, depuis mes mariages, je crois que Gardlyne n'aurait pas eu à me poursuivre, Ayvi se serait chargée de me trucider, encore et encore, vu mon nombre de vies !

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Ayvanère t'adore mais au moindre écart elle t'arracherait les yeux, la langue et tes bijoux de famille !

Du regard, Aldéran fusilla son aîné, le retint par l'épaule alors qu'il avait fait mine de se diriger vers sa berline.

- Sky, même si ma vie privée ne regarde que ma famille, je peux te jurer que depuis les serments du mariage, je n'ai jamais donné à Ayvanère la moindre raison de douter de moi, et j'aurais été totalement incapable de la tromper – on m'a appris à respecter mes promesses.

- Papa qui a couru ventre à terre dès qu'il a su pour cette course-poursuite…

- … ce qui a fait dire à Soreyn que la couveuse était à son potentiel maximal et qu'elle va encore monter en puissance !

- Ton Soreyn Romdall est un gars pétri de bon sens et je l'adore. Je n'ai jamais fait que le croiser, mais je l'apprécie beaucoup !

- Soreyn le mérite. Mais qu'il évite de sortir son sobriquet devant notre père sinon il risque de se ramasser en pleine tête tout le mobilier autour de notre pirate préféré !

- Je donnerais cher pour voir ça ! gloussa Skyrone.

- Qui sait, ça pourrait arriver ! pouffa Aldéran avant de se mettre au volant.

- Je te suis, Sky ?

- Oui, ça te changera d'être pris en chasse ! Sérieusement, on se retrouve à l'appartement, pour le dîner, quel que soit le chemin que nous prenions ?

- Bien sûr ! Ayvi et moi avons hâte de goûter à la nouvelle recette de poisson de Delly !

Arrêtant son tout-terrain bleu nuit à hauteur de la berline noire de son aîné, Aldéran abaissa la vitre passager.

- Tu peux prévenir ma sauvage moitié que je serai un peu en retard ?

- Comment cela ?

- J'ai oublié que j'avais à voir quelqu'un avant d'aller vous rejoindre !

- Quelqu'un ? Qui donc ?

- Ca me regarde ! A ce soir, Sky, et sois prudent !

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te le conseiller…

Aldéran partit dans un rire et enfonça l'accélérateur de son bolide lourd et puissant !

* * *

Aldéran sourit à la sculpturale blonde qui lui avait ouvert la porte de son superbe appartement, occupant tout le premier étage d'un immeuble résidentiel.

- Je suis là.

- Et nous avons du pain sur la planche ! rétorqua-t-elle en l'attirant à l'intérieur.

**5.**

La journée se terminant, Aldéran avait éteint ses ordinateurs, verrouillé ses armoires avant de glisser son petit sac à dos à l'épaule et avait quitté son bureau.

Il était devant son ascenseur privé quand Soreyn le rattrapa.

- Aldie !

Ce dernier eut un petit rire fatigué.

- Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi ou quoi ? Je vais finir par croire qu'effectivement nous sommes mariés !

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, j'ai juste encore besoin de ta signature sur mon bon de congé.

Soreyn sourit.

- Hé oui, au contraire de toi, je n'ai pas, encore, l'autorisation de signer mes propres bons !

Aldéran parapha le document puis jeta un coup d'œil aux dates.

- Trois semaines ! Alors, vous partez en amoureux, comme prévu ?

- Et avec quel bonheur ! Allez, bon retour chez toi, Aldie, à demain !

Ayant pour sa part encore trois heures de service à assurer, Soreyn revint sur le plateau des Unités d'Intervention et au passage capta la mine étrange que tirait Talvérya, la Sylvidre.

- Oui.

- Aldéran vient de partir ?

- Oui, tu m'as vu me précipiter derrière lui, rétorqua-t-il, un peu surpris. Si tu avais quelque chose à lui dire, c'est trop tard, son tout-terrain doit déjà avoir quitté le Bureau.

- Justement, non…

Talvérya préféra désigner alors l'un des écrans de surveillance, celui couvrant l'entrée de l'AL-99.

Et, au lieu de descendre au sous-sol du parking, Aldéran était monté dans le cabriolet d'une jolie blonde trentenaire qu'il semblait plutôt assez bien connaître au vu des regards complices échangés.

- C'est quoi cette histoire…

Mais la vie privée de son Général ne le regardant pas, Soreyn s'était remis au travail… jusqu'à ce que la Sylvidre de l'Unité Anaconda toussote fort peu discrètement. Il releva la tête et aperçu… Ayvanère !

- Ayvi ?

- J'étais dans le coin. Comme j'étais en taxi, je suis venue rejoindre Aldéran, afin que nous rentrions ensemble.

Soreyn déglutit péniblement.

- Ton mari a déjà quitté le Bureau. Il doit déjà être chez vous ! Tu ne savais pas qu'il partait plus tôt ?

- Non, il ne m'a rien dit. En même temps, je ne l'avais pas prévenu. Tant pis, j'aurai juste fait un détour, pour rien. Bonne fin de journée à tous !

Et ne s'étant pas départie de son sourire, Ayvanère se retira, laissant les amis de son époux, et les siens, plus que perplexes, et même déjà un peu inquiets !

Soreyn et Jarvyl échangèrent un regard soucieux.

- Aldie et le démon de midi… ?

* * *

Comme de bien entendu, Ayvanère était au duplex depuis près de deux heures quand le grand rouquin balafré réintégra le domicile conjugal.

- Déjà rentrée de ta virée shopping, ma belle ?

- J'ai fait les boutiques sans vraiment de but, j'ai été d'un Centre Commercial à l'autre, entre taxis et transports en commun. Et toi, ta journée ?

- Banale, ennuyeuse, interminable !

- Vraiment rien de particulier ?

- Rien qui mérite d'être rapporté. Le meilleur moment, c'est d'être rentré. Je vais me doucher et me changer. Tu viens avec moi ?

- Voilà une invitation qui ne se refuse pas !

Oubliant ses questions, son malaise même, Ayvanère prit la main tendue et le suivit à l'étage pour une douche coquine qui lui fit oublier la rencontre manquée de la fin d'après-midi, ignorant heureusement son départ familier avec une parfaite inconnue de ses proches.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Partis faire les boutiques à deux couples, les garçons étaient parties de leur côté et les filles du leur.

Ayvanère s'était lancée dans les essayages dans un salon privé réservé aux clients de marques et fidèles, les vendeuses défilant entre Delly et elle pour apporter les vêtements sélectionnés sur l'écran d'ordinateur.

- C'est pour une occasion particulière, ma belle-sœur va fêter ses vingt ans de mariage ! Mais maintenant, laissez-nous, on va se servir sur ces porte-manteaux.

Les deux femmes seules, Delly se leva et s'approcha d'Ayvanère qui avait distraitement passé une courte robe de soirée.

- On dirait que cette fête ne te réjouit pas, aujourd'hui… Pourtant, Aldéran et toi devez être en pleins préparatifs afin que vous soyez prêts pour dans quelques semaines !

- On devrait, en effet. Mais Aldie n'en parle même pas ! avoua alors Ayvanère.

- Il ne peut quand même pas avoir oublié ? hasarda Delly, stupéfaite.

- C'est vrai qu'au quotidien, nous ne comptons pas vraiment le temps depuis que nous nous sommes dit oui la première fois – et sans Tervysse Nol, ses manigances, sa lobotomisation chimique pour abuser de son amnésie, cela aurait été l'unique fois. D'autant plus que depuis qu'il a ses étoiles, il passe d'interminables journées à l'AL-99. Heureusement je vais dire que, quelque part les garçons sont à leurs études, car toute vie de famille serait quasiment impossible c'est tout juste si on a une vie de couple. On se voit si peu, pour d'excellents moments, je ne peux le nier, nous sommes unis comme jamais mais je crois que j'attends autre chose, bien que je sois incapable de dire précisément quoi.

- On devient exigeante avec le temps qui passe, reconnut Delly. Si je ne travaillais pas avec Sky nous ne ferions que nous croiser, et encore !

Elle embrassa sa belle-sœur.

- Si Aldéran n'y pense vraiment pas, savourant chaque jour de votre union – ce qui est loin d'être une mauvaise option – prends les choses en mains !

- Mais, je n'ai aucune idée de comment faire, quoi faire et encore moins par où commencer !

Delly rit.

- Tu n'as qu'à embaucher une personne professionnelle dans l'Evénementiel !

- Pas bête ça…

- Bien sûr, c'est mon idée !

Delly prit un cintre sur l'un des porte-manteaux.

- Pour obliger un Skendromme à faire marcher ce qui lui tient lieu de cerveau, il faut le prendre par la seule chose qu'il comprenne : essaye-moi cette lingerie et ce soir tu vas lui remettre les idées en place, d'accord ?

- Et comment !

Eux aussi en plein essayages, Aldéran et Skyrone évoquaient le même sujet.

- Alors, quand recevrons-nous les cartons d'invitation ? questionna ce dernier.

- A quel sujet ? gloussa le grand rouquin balafré, sourire ironique aux lèvres.

- Vu ce qu'Ayvi et toi aviez organisé pour vos dix ans de mariage, nous sommes tous impatients de découvrir ce que vous préparez pour les vingt ans !

- Mais, pourquoi y serais-tu convié ?

- Si j'avais imaginé que tu me ferais une telle réponse, je ne t'aurais jamais invité quand Delly et moi avons fêté nos propres vingt ans d'union.

- Et vous approchez bientôt des trente !

- Où tu ne seras pas à la table du banquet !

Aldéran éclata de rire, essayant une nouvelle veste longue.

- Sérieusement, Sky, pour les dix ans, Ayvi et moi avons renouvelé nos vœux. Que pourrions-nous faire de mieux pour cette fois ? Divorcer ?

- N'importe quoi ! pouffa Skyrone qui avait choisi trois paires de chaussures supplémentaires.

Il fronça les sourcils, considérant son cadet roux qui avait sélectionné plusieurs paires de pantalons.

- Quoi, tu es sérieux ? Tu n'as pas envie d'organiser des réjouissances pour cet anniversaire important ? Il y aurait des soucis entre Ayvanère et toi ?

- Pas que je sache, ironisa Aldéran. De toute façon, pour les vingt ans, j'ai encore bien le temps d'y penser !

- A moins que tu ne me mènes en bateau, comme à ta détestable habitude, si tu n'as vraiment rien prévu, tu ne trouveras aucun site de libre pour tous nous rassembler.

- En ce cas, nous irons investir l'_Arcadia _!

- Voilà qui ne plaira guère à notre père…

- Mais, j'espère bien ! Tu viens dîner à la maison, ce soir ?

- Impossible, je donne une conférence en annexe de la présentation de mon dernier bouquin sur les –ides et –ines !

- En ce cas, Ayvi et moi nous nous tiendrons loin de toi !

* * *

La présentation aux journalistes et aux scientifiques, et la conférence de presse finie, Skyrone avait pris un repas léger au restaurant du grand hôtel avant de rentrer chez lui.

Il s'était attardé un long moment dans l'un des salons du hall profitant de la relative tranquillité et de l'abri d'une sorte de marquise d'intérieur, parcourant les dernières nouvelles sur son ordinateur.

Son ouïe captant une voix familière, il releva la tête et aperçut Aldéran et une inconnue blonde qui se dirigeait vers l'un des portiques de l'entrée.

Skyrone se leva et les suivit, demeurant prudemment derrière une colonne.

Au pied des marches, le tout-terrain bleu nuit et le cabriolet rouge de l'inconnue avaient été amenés par les voituriers.

De son poste d'observation, Skyrone vit son cadet roux refermer la portière une fois que la blonde eut pris place au volant, se pencher vers elle pour quelques derniers mots avant de monter dans son propre véhicule et de démarrer.

« Aldie, mais qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? ! Rien de bien à ce qu'il me semble, je le crains bien ! ».


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Finissant sa tasse de café, Aldéran saisit sa veste et son sac à dos et se précipita hors du duplex.

- A ce soir, Ayvi ! lança-t-il avant que les portes de l'entrée ne se referment.

- Oui, à ce soir, si tu es là…

Faisant un détour, Skyrone était venu sonner chez sa belle-sœur.

- Aldéran a été assez énigmatique lors de notre virée shopping, s'excusa-t-il. J'aurais voulu ta version. Vous ne préparez donc rien pour vos vingt ans de mariage ? Aldéran m'a paru… assez peu concerné.

- Disons que sans l'agitation des garçons, on s'est un peu enferré dans une routine qui devient pesante.

- Mais, ça fait des années qu'ils vivent leur propre vie, Albior est le seul oisillon à revenir régulièrement au nid ! Vous avez effectivement appris votre propre train-train quotidien ! Mais pas au point de ne pas songer aux dates importantes de votre vie, et ces vingt ans en font partie ! Où est-il ?

- Il a filé ventre à terre à l'AL-99, la Présidente Solkadir débute aujourd'hui son séjour à RadCity et – hormis pour les visites hors de la galactopole – Aldéran est responsable de sa protection.

- Avec Magon Bréand ?

- Non, depuis son mariage avec Varyna, Magon a dû se décharger de cette tâche, conflits d'intérêts ! Aldéran va travailler avec cette Colonel Krobille et la cheffe des gardes du corps de Solkadir.

- Aldie a dû tout finir de préparer hier soir ? glissa l'aîné des Skendromme.

- Non, une urgence l'a rappelée à l'AL-99 alors qu'on allait passer à table. Il n'est revenu qu'en milieu de soirée.

- D'accord… grommela Skyrone en songeant qu'en guise d'alerte, son cadet roux avait passé tout ce temps dans un hôtel, avec une superbe blonde, et qu'il n'avait pu que partager avec elle un fin repas en chambre !

Il se leva, n'ayant pas touché à son café.

- Il faut que j'y aille, Ayvi. A bientôt. Je ne t'ai pas dérangée ?

- Ta visite m'a fait plaisir, j'avoue ne pas savoir totalement pourquoi, mais c'était exactement le moment où j'avais besoin de te voir !

Skyrone embrassa sa belle-sœur sur les deux joues et repartit.

* * *

Dans la salle de contrôle de sa Centrale de Communications, Jelka y vit entrer le Général des Divisions Sectorielles des Polices et ses trois Subordonnés.

- Te concernant, Aldéran, j'aurais plutôt pensé que tu aurais été accueillir la Présidente Solkadir à son arrivée ?

- Je crois qu'il y a déjà beaucoup trop de monde autour d'elle à sa descente de la navette l'amenant depuis son cargo qui est arrimé au Dock Orbital, marmonna le grand rouquin balafré. Je vais juste, comme les autres fois, surveiller son trajet dans les avenues de RadCity via toutes les caméras. Pour ce premier jour, la Présidente Solkadir doit juste rejoindre sans souci son palace. Et son époux la suivre à trois heures de décalage.

- Magon Bréand ne va donc jamais pouvoir apparaître avec son épouse ? insista Kycham que ce détail avait choqué depuis qu'il avait assimilé le protocole du séjour de la Présidente de l'Union Galactique.

- Je le crains…

- Tout comme Aldéran, Varyna Solkadir est issue de la haute aristocratie de sa planète d'origine. Et vu sa carrière, elle représente l'Union. Il n'est pas envisageable que son ancien responsable de sa Sécurité s'affiche à ses côtés. Quelques rigueurs solennelles humiliantes mais que nous devons tous supporter.

- Bien résumé, Soreyn, fit Aldéran en reportant son attention sur les écrans.

Toute la matinée durant, Aldéran et son équipe suivirent la progression de la Présidente de l'Union Galactique, depuis l'aéroport, dans les avenues de RadCity, jusqu'à son _Empire_, le palace où elle devait résider le temps de son séjour.

Varyna Solkadir parvenue à bon port, enfin seule – relativement vu sa « cour » d'accompagnement – mais sans les journalistes, politiciens et autres représentants venus la louer de sa présence – Aldéran s'était détendu, avait soufflé, la tension se relâchant.

- Ma tueuse à gages aux abonnées absentes, la Présidente à sa place, je peux me reposer et reprendre des forces avant les prochaines emmerdes. Je rentre chez moi, je n'y ai que trop peu été ces derniers mois… A demain !

Aldéran approchait des portes de son ascenseur privé, quand des pas précipités se firent entendre derrière lui et il se retourna, flairant des ennuis à l'infini et de très mauvaises nouvelles imminentes !

- Kycham… ?

- Général !

- Quoi, Kycham ? On peut se relâcher quelques heures maintenant, non ?

- Non ! Le cortège de Magon Bréand a été attaqué, Bréand enlevé, la Colonel Krobille grièvement blessée ! La Présidente est furax et te réclame à son palace, sur le champ !

**7.**

Ayant revêtu son uniforme, Aldéran s'était précipité au _Sweet Paradise_, le palace où avait été installée Varyna Solkadir.

La « cour » de la Présidente semblait avoir été chassée des appartements privés. En revanche, la Générale Shale Elumaire était présente, la mine aussi grave et réprobatrice que la ronde Présidente qui affichait également un air à juste titre angoissé.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi il a été si facile d'atteindre M. Magon Bréand ? siffla Shale, debout, alors que Varyna demeurait dans son fauteuil.

Aldéran aurait pu jeter que seule la Présidente était de sa responsabilité, Lhetta Kron la cheffe de ses gardes du corps en charge de son époux, mais il n'en fit rien.

- Le trajet devait être sûr, en effet. Mais les moyens déployés par les kidnappeurs ont pris mes forces de court. L'agression a été d'une violence extrême et la Colonel Krobille tirée à bout portant dès les premières secondes pour qu'elle ne puisse intervenir. Ma Responsable des Communications visionne les enregistrements et les Analystes déposeront leurs premières conclusions d'ici ce soir.

- Qui ? fit Varyna Solkadir, d'une petite voix qui lui était tout à fait inhabituelle.

- L'enquête suit son cours. Les Techniciens Experts sont sur les lieux de l'attaque. Les inconnus étaient casqués et en tenue de combat, comme nos tenues d'Intervention, donc totalement non identifiables. Mais ils ne peuvent qu'avoir laissé des indices derrière eux.

- Vous avez intérêt à faire mener des investigations expresses, gronda Shale Elumaire. Il vous faut retrouver et récupérer le mari de la Présidente.

- Pourquoi lui ? murmura encore Varyna.

- Le meilleur moyen de faire le plus grand mal possible : ne pas s'en prendre à la cible véritable mais à ceux qui lui sont les plus chers. Magon Bréand est également un ami et il me tient à cœur de le ramener sain et sauf.

- Vos états d'âme ne nous intéressent pas ! aboya la Générale du SIGiP. Remplissez votre mission et tâchez de la réussir cette fois ! Madame et moi attendons vos premières constatations ce soir.

Des éclairs passèrent dans les prunelles bleu marine.

- Je ne crois pas que vous soyez habilitée à me donner des ordres, Général ! aboya-t-il. Je sais gérer mes obligations, en dépit des apparences. Je reviendrai à 18h.

- A ce soir, Général Skendromme, lâcha Varyna Solkadir.

* * *

Skyrone déposa un verre de thé devant son cadet roux passé en coup de vent à son Laboratoire.

- Toi, tu es dans de sacrées emmerdes !

- C'est peu de le dire…

- Et tu n'avais pas songé qu'on s'en prendrait à Bréand ?

Aldéran eut un léger haussement des épaules.

- Sa protection n'était pas de mon ressort, tant qu'il n'avait pas rejoint son épouse, soupira-t-il.

- Mais cette Colonel faisait partie du cortège, relativement discret, d'après ce que j'ai vu du reportage.

- Disons qu'avec Lhetta Kron, on s'est partagé les responsabilités, elle maîtrise bien mieux ce sujet, je lui avais juste adjoint des agents du SIGiP en appui, d'où ce qui est arrivé à Sharlie Krobille.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle est sortie du bloc opératoire il y a une heure. Je pourrai la voir demain. Vu qu'elle a été une des premières hors-jeu, avec le chauffeur de la berline de Magon, je doute qu'elle puisse m'apprendre quoi que ce soit… Mais on nous a formé à observer, même inconsciemment, donc si elle a capté quoi que ce soit, ça m'aidera.

- Aucune idée, pour ta part ?

- Je ne sais de l'agression que ce que Jelka m'a rapporté. Je dois voir à mon tour les enregistrements.

Skyrone rapporta la théière et son frère se resservit.

- Je vais proférer une évidence : mais si on avait voulu la mort de ce Bréand, il serait resté au sol, sur les lieux ?

- Ce qui implique que ce qui l'attend est pire ! aboya Aldéran en abattant son poing sur la table. Et pour le moment, je suis totalement impuissant, dans l'ignorance la plus complète des tenants et aboutissements de ce kidnapping. Ce n'est ni pour sa mort, pas maintenant en tout cas, ni pour de l'argent. C'est pour faire du mal à sa femme, voilà l'autre évidence. Et il est très possible qu'au bout du compte, il y laisse sa peau.

Il eut un ricanement.

- Comment jouer une course contre la montre quand on ne sait ni où ni qui chercher ! ?

- Ca va aller, Aldie.

- J'aimerais le croire, te croire… Mais j'ai de mauvais pressentiments.

* * *

Aldéran avait passé le reste de la journée chez lui, ses ordinateurs en connexion avec la Centrale de Communications de l'AL-99 et ceux de Lhetta Kron au _Sweet Paradise_.

- Goûter ? proposa Ayvanère en apportant deux assiettes avec du flanc au caramel.

- Oui, merci. Ensuite, j'aurai juste le temps d'aller faire mon rapport.

- Des nouvelles ?

- Non, rien de bien précis… Mais tant que les vingt-quatre premières heures ne sont pas passées, on peut espérer que les ravisseurs entrent en contact. C'est la seule chose sur laquelle je puisse vraiment compter pour progresser.

- Tu rentreras dîner ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Normalement, je devrais être de retour vers 20h, s'il n'y a rien de neuf.

- Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose de particulier ?

- Non, vraiment pas !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Aldéran quittait son appartement.


	7. Chapter 7

**8.**

Bien que la Présidente de l'Union se soit changée, elle semblait n'avoir pas bougé de son fauteuil, tout comme Shale Elumaire paraissait n'avoir pas quitté sa position du matin !

Aldéran fit un impeccable salut à Varyna Solkadir, n'eut qu'une inclinaison de la tête à l'adresse de la Générale alors que Lhetta Kron faisait son entrée.

- Si vous avez du neuf, ce serait une heureuse surprise, lança cette dernière car nos enquêteurs n'ont rien relevé de bien tangible.

- Mes Techniciens Experts se sont penchés sur les quelques indices récupérés sur les lieux de l'agression. Les résultats sont assez contradictoires mais intéressants.

- Comment cela « quelques » indices ? Mais le site du kidnapping devrait en regorger ! ne put s'empêcher de se récrier Shale Elumaire.

- Oui « devrait », reconnut Aldéran en retour, sombre. Mais véhicules volés sur les camions qui les transportaient vers les concessionnaires, les Techniciens ont à peine retrouvés quelques fibres à l'intérieur alors qu'ils étaient neufs au possible. Chaussures ne laissant aucune empreinte, tenues de combat qui ne permettent pas que des traces demeurent, et casques à visières réfléchissantes et donc aucun scan possible.

- C'est épouvantable ! admit Lhetta Kron à qui le tailleur et pantalons noirs s'alliaient parfaitement à son teint blême de gothique et à sa longue chevelure d'ébène que retenait un catogan.

- Pas tout à fait. Une absence d'indices peut également se révéler être une signature…

- Je ne comprends pas ! firent en chœur Lhetta, Shale et Varyna !

- J'aimerais y voir plus clair moi-même. Mes équipes d'investigations ont encore besoin de temps.

- Mon mari risque de ne pas avoir ce temps ! glapit Varyna en triturant les énormes perles de son collier à quatre rangs. Je connais quelques règles : s'il n'y a pas de contact…

- Il y a encore de nombreuses heures avant l'expiration de ce délai, la coupa impoliment le grand rouquin balafré qui ne voulait pas qu'elle se torture davantage en ces moments d'incertitudes.

Il esquissa même un sourire carnassier.

- Il va y avoir contact…

Il consulta sa montre.

- … et ça ne devrait plus tarder. Lhetta, retenez vos équipes, qu'il ne soit fait aucun mal au messager !

- Mais quel émissaire ? !

- Agent Kron, un homme en pantalons bouffants et torse nu vient de se présenter, l'avertit un garde dans son oreillette.

- Contrôlez-le !

- Faites-le monter ! contredit Aldéran, impératif, l'air grave et bouleversé à la fois.

* * *

L'épiderme hâlé, les cheveux mi- longs et noirs et noués en un chignon au sommet du crâne, l'inconnu s'était présenté en sandales devant la femme la plus puissante de l'Union Galactique, resserrant machinalement le nœud de l'écharpe qui lui ceignait la taille.

Shale Elumaire et Lhetta Kron s'étaient placées entre le nouveau venu et la Présidente.

- A visage découvert, grossière erreur. A condition que nous vous permettions de repartir, un mandat d'arrêt sera lancé demain à la première heure et vous serez incarcéré, menaça la Générale du SIGiP.

- Je sais que vous je ressortirai sans souci. Mais il se pourrait que le mari de la troisième dame ici présente ne soit sous peu exécuté selon nos rituels. En revanche, je crains qu'aucun de vous ne comprenne et puisse m'apporter les réponses que j'attends en cet instant !

- Ecartez-vous, Générale, Lhetta, intima Varyna. Je sais qui est cet homme, ce qu'il veut, mais je ne connais effectivement pas les répliques qu'il attend.

- Madame ? s'étonna Shale Elumaire.

- Cet homme est un adepte des Gorgeons, une secte de malades mentaux qui n'adorent rien de mieux que la souffrance physique, les rituels de mise en condition pour conduire aux sévices. Je les ai rudement combattus quand j'étais Sénatrice à Topa. Mais dès qu'ils se sentent trop traqués, ils cavalent tous, non sans avoir copieusement racketté et mis des galactopoles en coupe réglée ! Insaisissables, sans indices, oui ce sont bien eux ! Ils avaient un vieux compte à régler avec moi et il semble bien que mon mari en fasse les frais… Ils vont le massacrer, lentement, avec raffinement, avec des plaies suivant scrupuleusement ce qu'ils appellent eux-mêmes leur « petit manuel » !

- Moi, j'attends toujours une réaction ! siffla l'inconnu à demi-nu.

- Que dites-vous de ceci ? intervint alors Aldéran en tournant vers lui le carnet de notes sur lequel il avait dessiné une sorte de symbole.

- Le signe Aghul, en dépit de cet uniforme, de ces étoiles, vous savez bien à qui vous avez affaire. Ensuite, si je vous dis : proulansk ?

- Je serai au rendez-vous !

- Très bien. Nous vous ferons parvenir l'adresse, Général… ?

- Aldéran Skendromme.

- Le Boucher de RadCity, il me semblait bien vous reconnaître. A demain soir, Général ! Et n'oubliez pas le Témoin de Moralité.

- Nous serons là.

L'inconnu reparti, les trois femmes se tournèrent vers le grand rouquin balafré.

- De quoi ?

- Un duel à mort. Une vie pour une vie.

- Je ne comprends pas ! firent en chœur Lhetta, Shale et Varyna !

- Aucune importance ! jeta Aldéran en se retirant à grands pas.

**9.**

A la pause de midi, bien qu'il ait bien peu desserré les lèvres depuis son arrivée à l'AL-99, Aldéran n'avait en fait eu qu'un propos.

- Réunion à 13h !

Et délaissant le potage auquel il n'avait guère touché, Aldéran avait quitté la table de la cafétéria.

- Je n'aime pas du tout quand il affiche cet air là…

- Et moi donc !

- Fermez-la et direction la salle de réunion ! gronda Kycham.

* * *

Soreyn n'avait guère l'air très amène.

- Tu en sais bien plus sur les Gorgeons que pour les avoir connu durant un simple périple de vacances ! ?

- Les Gorgeons ont été « enfantés » par les Démons de la Route. Et j'ai été l'un d'eux durant ma tendre adolescence, le tatouage de chauve-souris sous mon poignet en témoigne. Dans la bande qui m'avait accepté, j'ai vu plusieurs membres la quitter pour les Gorgeons, leurs rites, leur violence, leur sadisme rendu acceptable par leurs multiples rites pour tout rendre irréel.

- Tu as fait partie de leur secte ? s'étrangla Soreyn.

- Non, je n'étais pas majeur. Mais j'ai assisté à tout depuis les coulisses, j'ai tout assimilé, appris. Et, en cadeau quand le Démon qui avait été mon parrain dans la bande s'apprêtait à la quitter pour rejoindre les Gorgeons, il m'a fait une sorte d'initiation officieuse. Je sais tout des rites, des répliques, même si je ne suis pas vraiment un gorgeon.

- Et c'est quoi « pourlanx » ?

- Après un parcours ritualisé, il y a combat contre le champion de l'antenne des Gorgeons. Il suffit juste de le battre et l'enjeu du duel est emporté.

- Magon Bréand ? comprit Jelka, sans aucune surprise.

- Mais, Aldie…

- J'y vais, c'est tout. Il n'y a pas d'autre choix. En revanche…

- Oui ? firent ceux de l'Unité Anaconda, Jarvyl et Kycham.

- J'ai besoin d'un Témoin de Moralité.

- Pour se battre ? ! s'étranglèrent ses amis.

- Pour dire que le duel a eu lieu, quelle qu'en soit l'issue. Rapporter qu'il a eu lieu dans les règles. Et témoigner pour l'âme du défunt… Je suis désolé de vous demander cela, mais qui… ?

Et un profond et interminable silence s'ensuivit.

Descendant du tout-terrain bleu nuit, Talvérya considéra la devanture du magasin d'antiquité devant lequel son Général avait stoppé.

- C'est ici ?

- Oui. C'est bien l'adresse qui m'a été transmise. Tu es toujours sûre, Talvérya ?

- C'est mon serment. Allons-y, Général.

La porte du magasin s'ouvrant, Aldéran et Talvérya suivirent le chemin lumineux des appliques du plafond, jusqu'au fond des salles d'exposition.

Un duel à mort était imminent, sanglant, sans pitié, de part et d'autre.


	8. Chapter 8

**9.**

- Je ne comprends pas, souffla Talvérya. Comment est-il imaginable que les portes restent ouvertes sur ce tout petit trésor ?

- Je peux t'assurer, Talvérya, que la porte que nous venons de franchir est d'ordinaire fermée et que le verrouillage électronique - s'il semble cassé - fonctionne parfaitement...

Devant la table basse, Aldéran versa d'abord une cuillerée de « poussière » dans la plus petite vasque, deux dans la grande vasque, et y ajouta une louche d'eau où flottaient des pétales de fleurs, passa ses doigts à travers la flamme vacillante et murmura quelques mots que la Sylvidre n'entendit qu'à demi et ne comprit de toute façon pas.

Aldéran se signa curieusement puis reprit la progression, descendant encore un interminable escalier.

- Est-ce pour cela que je me sens surveillée, reprit-elle alors qu'ils débouchaient dans une immense cave qui ressemblait à la salle d'un antique château, avec ses escaliers, ses rampes, ses lustres et ses meubles décalés, sans parler des tapis pourris et des toiles d'araignée et des couches de poussière.

- Oui, ils sont là. Ils m'attendaient.

Comme ils approchaient d'une porte fermée et apparemment solide, celle-ci se souleva.

- Viens, fit Aldéran avec autorité.

Alors que la porte se refermait avec un claquement, ils se retrouvèrent face à une femme que vêtaient des culottes sombres et soyeuses, une sorte de tunique nouée à la taille par une écharpe orangée comme en arboraient les kidnappeurs de Magon Bréand . Elle tendit ses mains, paumes ouvertes.

- Remets-lui ton arme, intima Aldéran en donnant l'exemple et, avec des gestes prudents et lents, portait sa main à l'étui de son revolver et le détachait pour le remettre à la gorgeonne.

Talvérya fit de même.

- Répondez-vous d'elle, Général Skendromme? interrogea la gorgeonne.

- Vous savez très bien que je viens lancer le défi dit de proulanx, répondit Aldéran. La vie de votre champion contre celle de Magon Bréand.

- Nous vous attendions, Aldéran. Venez, avec les précautions d'usage.

Aldéran passa lui-même l'écharpe épaisse devant les yeux de Talvérya, puis la prit par la main pour lui faire accomplir la dernière phase du trajet.

Lorsqu'on lui rendit la vue, Talvérya Musguelle se retrouva dans une longue et étroite pièce qui lui rappelait un vestiaire de filles avant la piscine ou la gymnastique.

- Tu vas attendre ici, Talvérya, reprit Aldéran. Derrière cette porte, les non-initiés ne sont pas admis, et je vais y accomplir mon défi... Je te le répète, quoi qu'il se passe, ne sors jamais d'ici. Si tout va bien, je viendrai te rechercher. Sinon, « on » viendra pour te ramener à l'extérieur.

- Je t'attends, Général. Est-ce que, jusqu'ici, tout se passe comme tu l'espérais?

- Tout à fait. A très bientôt.

* * *

Comme la porte en bois fin et doublée d'une sorte de gaze colorée mais fine, s'ouvrait, Aldéran la franchit et Talvérya s'assit sur l'inconfortable et rigoureuse banquette

en lamelles de bois dur.

Il y avait exactement autant de chances pour qu'elle revoie le grand rouquin balafré que pour qu'elle reparte seule.

La porte refermée sur la Sylvidre, Aldéran tomba dans un tout autre univers, aux lois ancestrales et hors de compréhension des « normaux » - métro, boulot, dodo - et de leur monde réglementé et strict.

Il y avait quatre salles et dans la première, Aldéran ôta lentement et posément tous ses vêtements, pour descendre dans le bain de purification destiné à le débarrasser de toutes les influences néfastes du monde de l'Union. Quelques minutes et trois immersions complètes plus tard, il sortit de l'épais liquide huileux et odorant.

Dans la deuxième salle, il se confia à deux gorgeons qui s'occupèrent, sans gestes excessifs ni inutiles de le rincer en versant sur lui des vasques d'eau parfumée et en frottant précautionneusement chaque centimètre de peau. La mise en condition se termina par un long et précis massage dont se chargea une charmante mais masquée gorgeonne.

Dans la troisième salle, il devait revêtir la « tenue de combat », dans l'ordre imposé par la Loi. D'abord les pantalons de couleur prune en étoffe douce, puis la tunique sans couture autour de laquelle s'enroulait en sept tours l'écharpe orange des initiés, puis enfin lui revenait le choix de l'arme du duel. Devant une panoplie impressionnante d'armes, blanches ou non, mais pas à feu, il n'eut que quelques secondes pour se décider, opta pour une paire de nouskets: de courts bâtons en bois noir et dur, terminés par de petites mais redoutables larmes courbes.

Aldéran était prêt. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une obligation: atteindre la concentration nécessaire à son mortel combat. Dans une quatrième pièce, il fut laissé seul devant l'emblème cabalistique des Gorgeons, à réfléchir une ultime fois à son défi et à ses conséquences. Mais il n'avait plus le choix puisqu'en cas de lâcheté ultime, il aurait été lynché par les Gorgeons présents.

Il y avait une cinquième pièce. Aldéran gagna donc celle-là dont la seule porte était celle de l'accès et que seul franchirait en retour le vainqueur du duel pourlanx. Il prit une bonne inspiration.

Les yeux encore rivés sur ses pieds nus, bien posés sur la surface moelleuse et douce de l'espèce de tatami qui recouvrait toute la pièce, entièrement nue, crûment éclairée, terriblement silencieuse, il demeura un long moment immobile.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il aperçut son adversaire, le champion du groupe des Gorgeons envoyés à RadCity, vêtu comme lui, le visage découvert, décidé, fermé, mais aussi terriblement humain. Il était armé d'un long bâton, avec, à une de ses extrémités une longue et droite lame, et à l'autre deux lames en forme de croix: un glorrel.

Se rapprochant à moins d'un mètre, sous le regard invisible de tous les Gorgeons rassemblés derrière les presque indécelables meurtrières, les deux rivaux se saluèrent en échangeant nom, qualité et maître d'initiation, puis se mirent en position de combat.

Un seul serait autorisé à quitter la pièce.

Chacun faisant tournoyer souplement entre ses doigts sa redoutable arme, les deux Gorgeons exécutèrent pratiquement un tour complet de la pièce.

Aldéran ne se sentait pas fier, l'esprit vilainement encombré par tous les reproches faits depuis douze heures, l'hospitalisation de Sharlène et l'enlèvement de Magon à peine débarqué.

Quelques parades plus tard, obligé de se reconcentrer par les attaques de son rival, il ne put que porter son attention sur le combat.

Tymer Solle ne devait pas avoir trente ans, était doté d'une extraordinaire souplesse et d'une puissance étonnante pour son relativement fin gabarit. Tout aussi inexpressif que le sigipste, il tentait des passes tests qui semblaient bien prendre son adversaire de vitesse.

Le temps s'était comme aboli et les attaques s'étaient multipliées, les corps à corps plus longs, plus intenses et bien moins de parade que tout au début de l'affrontement.

De fait, la succession de passes suivantes fut fulgurante, violente, et obligea les deux duellistes à reprendre leur pose première pour souffler et retrouver force et respiration.

Aldéran savait sans regarder qu'une belle estafilade lui barrait la poitrine et saignait. Quant à Tymer, son épaule gauche s'ornait d'une belle balafre.

Rompant le rythme de récupération, Aldéran frappa et lança droit devant lui ses nouskets, l'un deux atteignit Tymer à la hanche gauche. A présent, il devait manoeuvrer pour se rapprocher de ses armes et les récupérer puisqu'elles s'étaient fichées dans le sol. Tymer avait l'avantage de la longueur des siennes et de ses deux redoutables extrémités. Aldéran fonça, roula boula au sol et en ramassa une.

Trois passes plus tard, Aldéran était toujours à demi désarmé et du sang coulait lentement le long de son bras pour mouiller ses doigts et rendre moins assurée sa prise sur le nousket qu'il lui restait.

Aldéran répéta sa manœuvre, roula sous le glorrel adverse qui balaya l'air et déchira le tatami à l'endroit qu'il occupait une fraction de seconde auparavant. Reprenant sa position tout en laissant des traînées sanglantes derrière lui, il saisit son second nousket et se redressa, paré.

Les assauts suivants furent répétitifs, un étalage des forces de part et d'autre, l'un parant les attaques de l'autre, et inversement. Nulle blessure n'en ressortit mais laissa les deux adversaires le souffle court, un peu plus épuisés.

Aldéran songea qu'il fallait rompre un peu la tradition et ne plus faire étalage de savoir-faire ou de science du combat. Ses vingt ans de plus face à son adversaire avaient joué sur la longueur du duel, l'avaient épuisé et il ne tiendrait pas longtemps la cadence. Il fallait y aller en force, mais pas trop longtemps, sinon il serait obligé de se cantonner dans la parade et perdrait de toute façon.

Reculant de deux pas, il passa la manche de sa tunique sur son visage ruisselant de sueur et fit appel à toute sa concentration et à ses dernières forces.

Quand il chargea, Tymer Solle repoussa les premières passes puis fut débordé par leur vitesse et leur répétition, recula jusqu'à toucher un mur.

Avec ce qui lui restait de puissance, Aldéran accrocha le glorrel de son adversaire, le crocheta littéralement et le lui arracha des mains d'un mouvement tournoyant qui faillit fouler ses propres poignets. Tymer était désarmé, il avait perdu. Ses mains se levèrent et il abaissa ses doigts à plusieurs reprises, se rendant.

Aldéran s'éloigna de quelques pas. Le plus dur restait à faire et il n'en voulait pas!

Dans son dos, la porte se rouvrit et les sept Gorgeons de RadCity le rejoignirent.

Toujours dans le silence, l'un posa un petit coussin à terre, un autre lui remit une longue épée et un troisième prit les armes des deux adversaires.

Tymer s'était agenouillé sur le coussin, mains croisées dans le dos. Son vainqueur devait le décapiter d'un seul essai, afin de ne pas le faire souffrir selon la tradition.

Aldéran étreignit la longue poignée de l'épée. Si la légitime défense lui était coutumière, là, c'était abominable, un meurtre pur et simple, parfaitement prémédité, après un combat à la loyale. Il se sentait incapable d'accomplir cet acte rituel.

Le silence toujours total, il sentit peser sur lui une complète réprobation face à son inaction. Il savait d'ailleurs que s'il ne s'exécutait pas, et n'exécutait pas Tymer, ce serait lui qui serait massacré et Tymer déclaré vainqueur. Et cela lui était également intolérable car il ne pouvait repartir qu'avec l'époux de la Présidente de l'Union.

Il finit par lever son arme blanche et en acheva son malheureux rival.

Tymer s'effondra alors que sa tête roulait sur le sol. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Aldéran ferma les yeux.


	9. Chapter 9

**11.**

Dolente, faible, Sharlène tenta néanmoins d'esquisser un sourire rassurant, plus sur son état de santé que sur la situation générale.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi je n'avais rien remarqué lors de l'agression, pourquoi je n'ai pu te dire hier… Ces Gorgeons sont de véritables fantômes !

- Oui, je suis abonné aux fantômes…

- Et je ne pourrai plus te protéger d'elle, j'en suis désolée.

- Guéris, c'est tout ce qui importe.

- Toi aussi ! Ce Timer t'a infligé de sérieuses blessures !

- Raison pour laquelle tu vas me faire le plaisir de réintégrer ta chambre, Aldie ! jeta son père en rentrant dans celle de la Colonel du SIGiP. Tu as trois jours de soins constants à recevoir avant de rentrer chez toi.

N'étant guère en condition de résister au pirate à la chevelure de neige, Aldéran le suivit docilement, sa chambre au bout du couloir.

- Allez, au lit et repose-toi, intima Albator alors qu'il se rallongeait.

- C'est bien ce que j'ai toujours prétendu : une couveuse sous la défroque du pirate sanguinaire, persifla Soreyn depuis l'entrée.

- Dégagez d'ici ! aboya ledit pirate impitoyable en balançant quelques objets en direction du Subordonné de son fils roux, les premières choses sur la table de nuit qui lui étaient tombées sous la main.

Aldéran rit de bon cœur.

- Je présumais de tes forces l'autre jour : j'avais dit que c'était le mobilier que tu aurais jeté à leur tête si une telle situation se produisait !

- Je ne suis pas une couveuse ! Et pour commencer, qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là, ton Soreyn Romdall ?

- Il était là à mon admission, hier soir. Mais tu as fait un tel foin que tu n'as même pas fait attention à lui !

- Moi, faire un foin, pas mon genre…

Aldéran repartit dans un fou rire.

_ Même si dans un premier temps, les entailles avaient paru relativement superficielles, le glorrel de Timer s'était révélé particulièrement tranchant et bien après avoir été infligées, les incisions s'étaient lentement et profondément ouvertes, inondant de sang le véhicule de Talvérya qui fonçait à tombeaux ouverts dans les avenues de RadCity pour conduire son Général aux Urgences les plus proches._

_ - C'est moins grave qu'il n'y paraît, tenta d'assurer Aldéran, faiblissant à vue d'œil._

_ - Je crains qu'au contraire, ce ne soit bien plus sérieux ! rétorqua sèchement la Sylvidre. Qu'est-ce que tu ne nous as pas dit encore sur les rites de ces cinglés qui ont sacralisé les meurtres pour tenter de les rendre presque acceptables ! ?_

_ - La mort d'un des champions du duel est inévitable. Mais on laisse au perdant une chance de se venger, par les blessures portées. Timer et moi avons opté pour les armes blanches, ce qui veut dire que les lames ont été imprégnées de jus de snor, ça ronge les chairs, ça agrandit les lèvres des plaies._

_ - Je constate. Ca va aller jusqu'où ?_

_ - Jusqu'à l'os si on n'applique pas un baume de chol._

_ - Je réclame cet onguent dès qu'on arrive. Cette fois, c'est vraiment tout ? gronda Talvérya._

_ - Je crois… J'ai un peu de mal à réfléchir là…_

_ - Ne me dis pas qu'en plus ce snor t'empoisonne ? siffla la Sylvidre en poussant sa voiture au maximum de sa vitesse._

_ Soreyn était allé au-devant d'un pirate tout de noir vêtu, l'emblème de sinistre réputation brodé sur les revers de sa veste et de ses manches._

_ - Aldéran n'est pas encore arrivé. Talvérya sera là dans moins de cinq minutes à présent. J'ai envoyé une patrouille à sa rencontre pour ouvrir le passage._

_ - Ca n'aurait pas été mieux de faire appel à une ambulance ? grinça Albator, la mine plus fermée que jamais, sa prunelle marron fulminante. Les blessures d'Aldie semblent bien plus sérieuses que Talvérya ne le pensait quand elle l'a récupéré !_

_ - Vous êtes connecté sur la fréquence radio des Polices ? C'est interdit !_

_ - Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à cirer ! rétorqua le pirate à la chevelure de neige dans un ricanement. Je le suis depuis toujours, qu'il s'agisse des Polices ou autres prétendus représentants de l'Ordre envers ce que je suis depuis toutes ces décennies ! Les entailles d'Aldéran sont en train de le vider de son sang et ce poison inconnu paralyse autant son corps que son muscle cardiaque._

_ - Les Urgentistes ont le snor, ses incisions en seront enduites dès son admission, assura Soreyn._

_ - Mais cela doit se faire en milieu stérile et donc certainement pas dans une ambulance car bien que ce soit désinfecté entre chaque transport, il y a bien trop de risques infectieux !_

_ Albator se tourna vers celui qui avait eu ces derniers propos, un jeune homme en veste blanche stéthoscope autour du cou, mais tellement jeune encore !_

_ - Vous êtes qui, vous ?_

_ - Je suis le médecin de garde, ça me semble évident, Monsieur. Je suis prêt à recevoir votre fils, croyez-moi !_

_ - Vous êtes sûr d'être diplômé ?_

_ - Je suis un de ces enfants prodiges, j'ai eu ce diplôme à vingt ans… Tout comme Aldéran Skendromme a intégré le Camp Militaire du SIGiP avant même sa majorité ! Et je suis d'autant plus qualifié pour m'occuper de ce fils que ma mère était une gorgeonne, je n'ignore donc rien de ce que le Général Skendromme endure._

_ - « était » ?_

_ - Elle a été tuée lors d'un duel proulanx._

_ Le jeune docteur porta la main à son oreillette._

_ - Mon patient arrive. Je le prends en charge !_

_ - Et ne vous avisez pas de lui faire plus de mal encore, sinon je vous descends tous ! aboya Albator._

_ - Ca va beaucoup aider… ne put s'empêcher de marmonner Soreyn. Pas possible des réactions pareilles ! Maintenant, je sais de qui mon Général tient son côté barge au possible ! Mais venant de vous, ça ne me surprend pas un instant !_

_ - Que voulez-vous dire, Capitaine Romdall ?_

_ - Je me comprends ! fit très, trop, rapidement Soreyn qui n'avait nulle envie de pousser plus à la rage encore le pirate à la chevelure de neige près de lui, sans nul doute le pire tueur qui soit ! Les voilà !_

_ Et bien que sa présence ne soit nullement souhaitée, rejetée même, Albator suivit les Urgentistes qui avaient sorti un Aldéran presqu'inconscient de la voiture de Talvérya, pour le poser sur une civière et l'emmener._

_ Albator avait néanmoins arrêté les Urgentistes, les avait écartés._

_ - Aldie ! ?_

_ - Ca va aller, papa… souffla le grand rouquin balafré d'une voix qui s'éteignait, le regard éteint._

_ - Tu as intérêt à t'en sortir, je dois rassurer Ayvi qui est retardée par un carambolage et a dû faire un détour. Compris ?_

Aldéran pouffa derechef.

- Et après tout ça, tu vas encore prétendre que tu n'es ni une couveuse ni un papa poule de compétition ? Tu t'es trahi aux yeux de tous…

Aldéran s'assombrit.

- Tu l'as toujours été, tu avais cet amour infini pour tes enfants depuis la naissance de Sky, mais tu ne savais pas comment le dire, encore moins comment l'exprimer… Mais c'était en toi, ça te dévorait, seulement je ne l'ai pas compris durant tant d'années…

- En revanche, tu as pu aimer tes fils à l'infini, depuis toujours, en démonstrations impulsives. Moi, je ne saurai jamais…

- Tu l'as fait, nous avons enfin été sur la même longueur d'ondes, de soldat à soldat, avant de renouer les liens de père à fils. Tu es merveilleux, et je t'aime !

- Et moi donc, Aldie !

Albator eut un sourire sarcastique alors qu'il étreignait son fils roux.

- Ton Romdall n'a pas intérêt à voir ça, sinon je lui explose la mâchoire !


	10. Chapter 10

**12.**

Avec des mouvements lents pour ne pas brusquer son corps douloureux, Aldéran avait pris place dans son fauteuil de la salle de réunion.

- Où en est-on de l'enquête sur l'enlèvement de Magon Bréand ? interrogea-t-il.

- Comme généralement avec les Gorgeons, ils n'ont laissé aucune trace derrière eux, grommela Kycham.

- Les Techniciens Experts ont investi le magasin d'antiquités, mais ils s'étaient évaporés, tout était nettoyé, désinfecté, ils n'ont même pas trouvé une goutte de sang, celui de Timer ou le tien. Mais ils continuent de fouiner, commenta Soreyn.

- Les résultats te seront communiqués dès qu'ils nous parviennent, compléta Jarvyl.

- C'est une impression ou vous voulez vous débarrasser de moi ? gloussa le grand rouquin balafré.

- Tu ne crois pas que ta vue revenue, tu n'avais pas à prendre de tels risques insensés ! ? aboyèrent ses trois Subordonnés.

- Magon et moi avons été compagnons de combat. Je l'apprécie et c'est un gars bien. Il est fou amoureux de sa femme et ces deux-là se sont enfin trouvés, il était hors de question que les Gorgeons les séparent.

- Et ça justifiait qu'Ayvi manque se retrouver veuve ? grinça Soreyn.

- Oh, une fois de plus ou de moins, rétorqua Aldéran en haussant légèrement les épaules. Vous savez pertinemment que c'était mon devoir !

- Il n'empêche que ce n'est pas toujours à toi de prendre tous les risques ! insista Kycham.

- Ah oui, et à qui donc ? aboya Aldéran en retour. Sur ce coup, il fallait quelqu'un connaissant les rites Gorgeons !

- Et, comme par hasard, tu étais le seul qualifié ? marmonna Jarvyl. Je suis sûr que Jelka et ton Toshiro Oyama auraient pu rassembler tous les renseignements nécessaires pour ce défi proulanx !

- Les gorgeons n'auraient pas marché. Il faut plus que réciter des répliques ou procéder aux rituels. Les gorgeons doivent sentir qu'on vit ces préparatifs et qu'on ira au bout du défi.

- Tu vas t'en remettre ? questionna Kycham, la mine préoccupée.

Aldéran mit un moment avant de répondre, le regard soudain dans le vague, le sang ayant déserté ses joues.

- Il me faudra vivre avec, fit-il enfin. Comme avec tous les traumatismes qui se sont succédés depuis ma tendre enfance et que j'avais oublié. Il me semble que je suis en thérapie ininterrompue depuis que cette balafre a marqué mon visage… Cette décapitation s'ajoute à la liste, c'est tout !

- C'est tout ?

- Oui, Jarvyl ! Maintenant, puisqu'il n'y a rien de neuf, je vais à mon bureau, j'ai quelques formalités administratives à remplir pour couvrir la fouille de chez cet antiquaire !

- Ca va aller ? murmura Soreyn qui ne savait comment formuler son souci sans provoquer l'ire de son imprévisible ami roux.

- Je suis endolori, pas impotent ! se récria de fait Aldéran en quittant rapidement la salle de réunion, c'est-à-dire très lentement !

* * *

Depuis sa table de travail, levant la tête, Aldéran sourit au couple qui se trouvait sur le seuil de son bureau.

- Dis donc, papa, tu fais dans les jeunettes sur le tard ?

- Que veux-tu, Aldie, cela signifie simplement qu'en dépit de mes cheveux blancs, et je te les dois presque tous, j'ai conservé le charme des Mâles Alphas de la famille. Tu t'en plaindras moins, à mon âge, quand tu pourras avoir un joli petit lot comme celui-ci à ton bras.

Aldéran rit de bon cœur.

- Ayvi ?

Ayvanère pouffa, quittant de fait le bras de son beau-père pour ceux de son époux, doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal.

- C'est vrai que vous avez tous un charme fou ! reconnut-elle. On est venus te chercher, tu dois te reposer à l'appart.

- Mais je vais bien !

- Comme si on allait te croire, avec cette tête de déterré… On va manger un bout tous les trois, tu as besoin de reprendre des forces, puis toi tu souffles jusqu'à la complète cicatrisation de tes blessures !

- J'ai trop de boulot !

- Il attendra.

- Non !

Son téléphone émettant sa sonnerie musicale, il le sortit de sa poche, le portant à son oreille.

- Skendromme.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, mais Ayvanère tout comme Albator avaient parfaitement vu un prénom féminin – inconnu d'eux deux - s'afficher sur l'écran !

**13.**

Après une nouvelle matinée de shopping, mais cette fois cela avait été pour de la maroquinerie, Aldéran et Skyrone s'étaient rendus dans un restaurant de poissons pour un déjeuner léger et savoureux.

- Si jamais ton ami Odhel t'appelait, rassure-le : j'expédie le coffret des flacons des soins de son prochain trimestre dès la fin du week-end. Est-ce que… ?

- Je pense que le ton de ses courriers, dont tu es en copie, est éloquent : la dégénérescence cellulaire est enrayée. Ton traitement commence même à obliger les tissus à se recomposer. Il est tiré d'affaire, grâce à toi et à tes recherches, Sky !

- J'en suis heureux pour ton ami. En revanche, il sera à jamais une sorte de vampire. Mais il vivra avec son épouse et profitera de cette étrange existence. Et toi, ça va, Aldie ?

- Oui, tout baigne. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il y a une sorte de malaise entre Ayvanère et toi, et je ne suis pas le seul à le penser !

- De quoi je me mêle ? maugréa dans ses dents le grand rouquin balafré. Ayvi et moi ça baigne, sinon nous ne fêterions pas nos vingt ans de mariage !

- Sans fête, justement.

- Comme si le décorum importait. On nous a baignés dans les fastes depuis notre naissance ! Un peu de paix, de tranquillité, de vie privée justement, sont plus que les bienvenues !

- Mais nous sommes ta famille ! protesta néanmoins Skyrone. Même si ce n'était qu'un dîner au snack du coin, ça nous irait, du moment que tu nous associes à ton bonheur – sauf que là ça n'en prend pas nécessairement le chemin… Je m'inquiète pour toi, Aldéran. Nous sommes tous préoccupés !

- Mêlez-vous de vos oignons, ça me fera des vacances ! siffla Aldéran. Tout va très bien, un point c'est tout ! Quoi, pendant que toi et moi sommes ici, Delly est en train de monter le bourrichon à Ayvanère et elle va me faire une tête au carré à mon retour à l'appart ?

- C'est très possible !

- Je te hais ! Si tu voulais ficher le boxon dans mon couple, c'est réussi !

- Comme si tu n'y arrivais pas tout seul…

Aldéran aurait aimé en coller une à son aîné, voire mieux encore filer à toutes jambes, mais il fut juste capable de se lever péniblement et de quitter le restaurant à petits pas, chacun d'eux renvoyant un écho douloureux dans son corps et lui faisant serrer les lèvres sur de faibles gémissements.

* * *

De fait, à la tête que tirait sa femme, Aldéran comprit qu'elle n'allait plus faire l'autruche, et inversement !

- Je crois qu'il est grand temps que nous ayons une explication ! siffla-t-elle quand il eut ôté sa veste et se soit servi un verre d'eau. Je sais très bien que même si nous aimons nous réjouir, nous n'en faisons pas une priorité. Mais vingt ans de mariage, c'est plus qu'important et symbolique ! Tu sais ce que nous avons fait pour les dix ans !

- Oui, j'étais là… grommela-t-il.

- Notre famille, nos amis, espèrent de belles réjouissances, s'amuser, partager notre bonheur, être juste là et ce même si on servait des hamburgers et des frites ! Tu ne crois pas qu'il est grand temps qu'on se concerte pour les rendre heureux ?

- Au cas où tu l'ignorerais, j'ai quelques obligations prioritaires ces dernières semaines… Mais, j'y pense !

Ayvanère caressa doucement le bras de son époux, tâchant de le réconforter, sans oublier qu'elle était furieuse et très énervée envers lui !

- Ne devrait-on pas y réfléchir à deux ? Cela a toujours fonctionné ainsi entre nous !

- Ce n'est pas de la mauvaise volonté, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de jouer à ça. J'ai tellement de choses à faire et si peu de temps. Sans oublier Gardlyne qui doit me guetter depuis un immeuble, dans la visée de son fusil de sniper, avant de venir à ma rencontre pour le duel final !

- Je n'ignore rien de tout cela, mais je n'aime pas ce que je subodore depuis des semaines… Et cet appel d'avant-hier, ce prénom, cette Lassance, qui est-ce ?

- Une relation d'affaires.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle te rencarde sur les Gorgeons ou même cette Gardlyne ?

- Non, je ne peux pas te mentir sur ce point. Mais elle m'aide bien dans un projet important et qui me touche au premier point !

- Aldéran, je suis ta femme, j'ai le droit de savoir !

Ayvanère monta plus encore sur ses grands chevaux.

- Et si tu prépares en cachette ces vingt ans, et que tu me le dissimules, tu es le pire crétin de cet univers ! J'aime les surprises, mais il ne faut pas exagérer, et encore moins m'exaspérer sur ce point ! En jouant ainsi de mes nerfs et de mes émotions, tu es uniquement exaspérant !

Ayvanère se dégagea de l'étreinte de son mari, s'éloignant de quelques pas.

- C'est exaspérant et odieux ! Aldéran, je viens de passer des semaines à être ton bâton d'aveugle, à te soigner maintenant après les blessures empoisonnées de ce duel gorgeon, je mérite plus de respect !

- Je te ferai plaisir, crois-le, si ça peut t'apaiser.

- Mais qui est cette Lassance ?

- Une connaissance.

- Aldéran !

- Une relation d'affaires, vraiment, un contrat nous lie ! Accepte cette explication, pour le moment, Ayvi. Je t'aime, tu es la plus précieuse à mes yeux, avec nos garçons, et je ne veux pas que tu en doutes.

- Si, vu ton attitude, je ne peux te croire ! jeta alors Ayvanère, le regard flamboyant, poings serrés. Nous avons tout à partager et surtout les bons moments, et ce n'est pas uniquement pour nous sauter mutuellement dessus ! Lassance ?

- Je te dirai tout une fois que Gardlyne sera neutralisée. Car tant que cette vieille folle sera en liberté, et que je sois son contrat à elle, je ne peux faire aucun projet d'avenir.

- Là, je te comprends… Mais ma patience n'a plus guère de limite et je ne t'accorderai plus guère de crédit… Et ces vingt ans de mariage pourraient bel et bien finir par un divorce !

- Tout de suite, le grand mot…

- Et je le pense entièrement !

- Fais-moi confiance, Ayvi.

- Je vais essayer…

- Merci. Tu ne le regretteras pas !

- J'espère bien ! Et j'irai dormir dans la chambre d'ami.

- Ayvi…

- Et prépare-toi ton dîner, moi je vais becqueter avec des copines !

Ayvanère sortie, Aldéran avait appelé Lassance.

- Je suis disponible, tu peux venir ! Il ne reste plus que les derniers détails à régler. Je touche au but !

- Et je vais tout faire pour t'y aider. J'arrive !


	11. Chapter 11

**14.**

Comment à se sentir mieux, Aldéran avait entrepris de reprendre sa vie en mains, et ça commençait par quelque chose de très simple : éviter de mourir !

Après une journée de boulot, Aldéran s'était rendu à _La Bannière de la Liberté_.

Kaïra Luch s'était occupée avec soin de son client particulier à la crinière incandescente, qui avait financé la reconstruction des lieux et avait toujours son studio sous le toit.

- Ce n'est pas prudent du tout de traîner ici, fit-elle en lui servant un autre thé au citron.

- Sans vouloir te vexer, Kaïra, je les fréquentais avant ta venue au monde… Ça ne me rajeunit vraiment pas d'avoir de tels propos !

- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas de l'environnement habituel dont je te parle, Général ! Avec cette tueuse à gages qui rôde dans l'obscurité, ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée que de traîner seul dans les rues.

- Je ne suis pas sans protection. Mes amis de l'AL-99 ont déployé un système de sécurité, mais ça qu'il ne soit nécessaire de me coller au train pour ce faire. D'ailleurs, dans quelque domaine que ce soit, une personne déterminée arrive toujours à ses fins ! Ce qui dans les conditions présentes me sied parfaitement !

- Toi, tu as ta propre idée dans la tête… Je sens que tu vas jouer un jeu très dangereux…

- Mais je ne serai pas seul, et là je ne parle pas de ceux de mon Bureau.

- Ton père ?

- Il n'aurait laissé à personne d'autre le soin d'écarter de ma route une adversaire mortelle, rit Aldéran, vraiment de bonne humeur et détendu !

Gardlyne n'avait plus de temps à perdre. Elle avait passé bien trop de temps à RadCity et même si on lui avait alloué un budget illimité, elle n'aimait pas trop rester plus de quelques mois au même endroit, la routine, même meurtrière, étant sa hantise.

Et comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, sa victime ayant enfin récupéré physiquement de façon satisfaisante s'était décidée à une sortie agréable pour se faire plaisir à l'esprit.

Les conditions étaient à présent réunies pour qu'en dépit des agents chargés de sa sécurité, Gardlyne parvienne à se retrouver face à son objectif.

Devenue familière des rues de RadCity, elle y passa à nouveau totalement inaperçue, n'alertant même pas les sens pourtant aiguisés des agents de l'AL-99.

Empruntant son taxi, qu'elle avait entièrement repeint et apposé les affiches, le rendant indétectable puisqu'il ne relevait d'aucune compagnie et pouvait passer pour celui d'un particulier n'ayant donc aucun compte à rendre, à personne, elle suivit de loin le tout-terrain bleu marine.

« Et dire que plus que la technologie progresse, plus elle facile à pirater et à contrôler. Tu es à moi, Général Skendromme ! ».

Se rapprochant, se calant juste derrière le tout-terrain d'Aldéran, elle opta pour des appels de phares, se faisant ainsi reconnaître.

Aldéran jeta un coup d'œil dans ses rétroviseurs.

« Et voilà, tu sors de ta tanière. Maintenant, nous savons donc pourquoi avec ce taxi qui, quelque part, n'existe pas, tu n'as attiré aucun soupçon et que tu as pu circuler librement dans cette galactopole. Allons-y, jouons ! ».

Et il enfonça l'accélérateur.

* * *

Grande, les cheveux bleutés, courts, en combinaison jaune sans ceinture et bottes plates assorties, Gardlyne esquissa un grand sourire.

« C'est bien les mecs, ça ne sait pas faire deux choses en même temps : jouer à la course-poursuite et activer le traceur de route. Et résultat, on se retrouve le capot dans une impasse ! C'est vraiment trop me faciliter la tâche. Sur ce coup, je vais croire que je ne mérite pas mon exorbitante prime ! Mais qu'importe, j'aurai rempli mon contrat ! ».

Sortant de son véhicule, arme au poing, Gardlyne s'approcha du tout-terrain bleu marine dont Aldéran était également descendu, curieusement très décontracté – mais attitude qui ne dura pas car il sursauta soudain violemment.

- Tu es Gardlyne ? ! Mais tu n'as qu'une trentaine d'années, alors que selon tous les renseignements tu devrais approcher des soixante-dix ans !

- Oui, ça c'était ma grand-mère, c'est elle la légendaire Gardlyne. Tu l'as tuée, Aldéran Skendromme !

- Mais je ne la connais même pas ! protesta le grand rouquin balafré, abasourdi. Personne ne sait qui elle est ! Comment est-ce que j'aurais bien pu…

- Tu as fait couler le sang dans les rues de RadCity, normal pour un Boucher ! Tu as fait déferler tes troupes de la mort et ma grand-mère fut une des victimes civiles collatérales, anonymes. Elle m'avait tout appris de sa science et j'ai pris son relai. Tu reconnaîtras que j'ai bien tenu le niveau ?

- C'est peu de le dire, grommela Aldéran. Personne n'a jamais réalisé qu'il y avait eu substitution de personne ! Donc, en plus de ton commanditaire, tu avais une raison personnelle de m'en vouloir !

- Je peux t'assurer que je me suis régalée, gronda Gardlyne. Sinon crois-bien que je n'aurais pas attendu d'abord que tu retrouves la vue et ensuite que tu récupères de ton duel, pour me présenter devant toi. A quelques exceptions près, cela s'est toujours fini les yeux dans les yeux ! Tu n'aurais pas dû sortir ce soir. La course-poursuite a dispersé ton petit cordon de sécurité et tu n'as même pas ton arme sur toi !

- Je n'en ai pas besoin.

La fille aux cheveux bleus fronça les sourcils, manifestant la première surprise depuis le face à face.

- Je crains qu'au contraire tout un arsenal aurait bien été une élémentaire protection contre moi !

- Crois-moi à ton tour, je savais parfaitement où j'allais en menant bel et bien cette course-poursuite. C'est moi qui t'ai amené devant le pire tueur qui soit. Et il va se faire un plaisir de t'exécuter !

Entendant des pas derrière elle, Gardlyne pivota légèrement afin de voir le nouveau-venu sans perdre de vue le grand rouquin balafré.

- Et c'est sensé me faire peur ? persifla-t-elle à la vue d'une réplique aux cheveux blancs et borgne de sa cible.

- Je constate que vos renseignements se sont limités à mon fils roux, ironisa à son tour Albator, les mains presque nonchalamment posées sur les crosses de ses armes. Fatale erreur. C'est la fin de votre parcours, Gardlyne.

Avec une vitesse inattendue pour tout qui ne le connaissait pas, le pirate à la chevelure de neige dégaina son gravity saber et le pointa sur la tueuse aux cheveux bleutés.

- Endgame ! éructa-t-elle en pressant la gâchette.

* * *

Oubliant leur querelle du début de la semaine, Ayvanère avait serré fortement son mari entre ses bras.

- Tu es enfin délivré de la menace de cette Gardlyne ! J'en suis tellement soulagée, mon fou furieux suicidaire ! Quelle idée de fou tu as encore eue, heureusement que tu ne m'en as rien dit !

- Depuis vingt ans et plus, je te connais ma mie, fit-il assez tendrement. Papa et moi l'avons jouée à l'unisson cette partie. C'était lui qui guettait le plus anonyme des tueurs, l'attendant même. Et quand ce taxi a été repéré par Toshy Oyama depuis le satellite routier, ça a été un jeu d'enfant de la faire mordre à l'hameçon dès ma sortie de _La Bannière de la Liberté_, et de l'amener sur le lieu de son exécution.

- Je me fiche des détails, tu es sauf, mon bel étalon, sourit Ayvanère. Et maintenant, plus aucune cachotterie sinon je t'arrache tes bijoux de famille !

- Mais j'y tiens, moi ! contesta Aldéran.

- Justement, évite-toi quelques petits désagréments à l'avenir, prévint-elle. Tu restes dîner, Albator ?

- Avec plaisir.

- Et tu nous feras des pains perdus ! réclama son fils roux.

Son père sourit, acquiesçant de la tête.


	12. Chapter 12

**15.**

- Mais qui a engagé les services de cette Gardlyne ?

- Aucune idée Kycham.

- Ce point inconnu est tout aussi dangereux pour toi que ne l'était Gardlyne.

- Tu crois, Soreyn, qu'il ou elle engagerait un autre assassin ?

- Cela me semble plus que probable, glissa Jarvyl. Il faut absolument l'identifier.

- On n'a déjà pas pu profiler sa tueuse, alors lui… soupira Aldéran.

- C'est vrai que si tu avais un peu moins d'ennemis, ça simplifierait les investigations, remarqua Soreyn.

- Et en trente ans dans les Polices, tu n'as fait que les accumuler, ajouta Jarvyl.

- C'est ça, concluez ensuite que je suis responsable de ce qui m'arrive ! ? grinça le grand rouquin balafré, vexé.

- Tu ne peux pas le nier, quelque part, releva Kycham.

- Bon, on va éliminer les anciens adversaires revanchards, j'en ai eu mon compte, ce ne serait pas original. On va donc en revenir à l'autre option : un ennemi qui aurait voulu m'écarter de sa route afin d'avoir les coudées franches pour agir.

- Et celle où l'on ne voudrait pas que tu prennes la tête du SIGiP et des Polices ? avança Jarvyl.

- En ce cas, Gardlyne n'aurait pas attendu que j'aie retrouvé une condition physique acceptable, elle aurait rempli son contrat dès après l'explosion de la grenade.

- Je n'ai jamais été engagé pour descendre quelqu'un, mais une fois la mission confiée, je ne m'embarrasserais pas d'états d'âme et je presserais la gâchette sans perdre de temps ! Mon commanditaire n'a pas d'ordres à me donner vu que c'est moi qui suis sur le terrain !

- Pas faux ton raisonnement, Kycham, convinrent son Général et ses collègues.

- Mais justement, c'est bien l'exécutrice qui décide, la seule chose qui importe étant de remplir ladite mission ! grommela Aldéran.

- Evidemment, toi et ta tête de bois, tu n'en ferais jamais qu'à ta guise !

Aldéran inclina positivement du chef, la mine cependant sombre.

- J'ai toujours assuré que c'était parce que nous ressemblons très fort à ceux que nous sommes chargés de mettre hors d'état de nuire que nous sommes si performants ! reprit-il après un long moment de silence. Et oui, parce que je pars en vrille à la moindre occasion, je peux affirmer que Gardlyne et moi avons plus d'un point de ressemblance.

Un éclair passa dans les prunelles bleu marine.

- Ce n'est pas non plus une coïncidence Kycham, si mon profil est quasiment identique à celui de ton oncle, Myrhon Kendeler , reprit Aldéran. Gardlyne, Ouchan le Roi de l'Ouest, nous sommes tellement proches… C'est ainsi, il faut vivre avec, et je vis avec tant de choses, que je crois bien que c'est devenu une seconde nature.

Shérylane, une des secrétaires du Général des Polices s'annonça dans la salle de réunion.

- J'ai un appel du secrétariat de la Présidente Solkadir, elle est sur le départ et elle demande à te voir, Général, immédiatement !

Aldéran se leva machinalement, sachant qu'il n'avait pas à désobéir à un ordre direct de l'unique Générale de toutes les Armées de l'Union.

- Réunion terminée ! Faites ce qu'il vous plaira mais me concernant le chapitre Gardlyne est clos ! jeta-t-il en sortant.

**16.**

Aldéran effectua un impeccable salut devant la Présidente de l'Union, plus surchargée de breloques que jamais, le chignon parfait et le maquillage outrancier mais en accord avec sa robe flashy – ce qui rappelait une certaine profileuse aux mèches multicolores !

- Madame, je suis à vos ordres, récita-t-il.

- C'est bien la moindre des choses, sourit Varyna Solkadir qui était absolument seule dans le salon de suite.

Quelqu'un frappa aux portes et Magon Bréand se joignit à eux.

- J'ai peut-être été confiné ici, à ne rien faire, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te remercier pour m'avoir tiré d'affaire, et je n'ignore pas à quel prix, fit l'ancien Responsable de la Sécurité de la Présidente.

- J'ai juste fait ce que j'avais à faire… sourit Aldéran avec un clin d'œil complice.

- … et j'aurais fait la même chose pour toi, compléta Magon après la sincère étreinte.

- Et tu sais pourquoi je suis là ? reprit le grand rouquin balafré.

- Je vais vous l'apprendre, Général Skendromme, si je peux en placer une ?

- Excusez-moi, Madame, fit Aldéran en revenant vers elle. Merci de m'avoir permis de revoir votre époux.

- D'autant plus que c'est de lui dont il s'agit cet après-midi, sourit Varyna en abandonnant, un tout petit peu, le ton protocolaire. C'est moi qui voulais vous remercier. Je ne l'ignorais déjà pas mais il en fallait pour aller au bout de votre engagement, et ce même si vous étiez pratiquement le seul à maîtriser les rites Gorgeons et disponible immédiatement.

- Je suis heureux que vous repartiez tous les deux. Lhetta Kron et moi allons synchroniser nos forces pour assurer votre sécurité jusqu'à l'aéroport.

- Trêves de baratin, Général, intima Varyna Solkadir. Je sais que je suis inoubliable, mais voici un souvenir qui perdurera et qui pourrait fort bien vous être très utile dans votre proche avenir.

A présent un peu hésitant, et devinant le contenu, Aldéran ouvrit le coffret plat aux parois de velours qui venait de lui être remis entre les mains.

- Le Cordon du Mérite. Désolé de jouer sur les mots, mais je ne la mérite pas ! se récria-t-il. J'ai été chercher votre mari, Madame, il s'agit pratiquement d'une affaire privée !

- Et comme il s'agit de ma vie privée, je me sens directement concernée, sourit à nouveau Varyna. Et cette médaille est pour tous les services rendus durant vos années de service.

- Mais c'est quand même la plus haute récompense… bafouilla presque le grand rouquin balafré.

- Je suis au courant, pouffa alors franchement la Présidente. J'ai peut-être un Conseil de Guerre, en cas de nécessité, et je ne connais pas grand-chose à l'univers Militaire, mais je sais tout des grades, des règles internes et donc des différents niveaux de Médailles ! Et c'est en parfaite connaissance de cause que je vous remets ce Cordon du Mérite. Affichez-le pour votre nouvelle rentrée au SIGiP.

- Merci, Madame. Je suis très honoré.

- Et, désolée de mon côté, aucune cérémonie officielle, mais je pense que vous préférez que cela se passe ainsi. Vous êtes pétri d'orgueil, mais vous êtes aussi profondément mal à l'aise avec les reconnaissances publiques.

- En effet.

Aldéran se pencha alors pour permettre à la Présidente de nouer le Cordon autour de son cou.

« Décidément, j'aurai vraiment atteint les sommets, dans tous les domaines. Mais, ce soir, j'ai à vivre l'apothéose de ma vie privée, moi aussi ! ».

* * *

Alguénor, Alyénor et Albior étaient tous revenus au duplex familial, jeunes, épanouis, ravis, et fous de joie de retrouver leurs parents pour un exceptionnel week-end où tous étaient réunis, ce qui arrivait bien trop rarement depuis la vie professionnelle et les hautes études des aînés.

- Saucisse aux oignons, j'espère ? gloussa Alguénor, un regard en biais vers la cuisine.

- Non, nous sortons tous ! révéla son père, sourire aux lèvres.

- Moi, ça me va, approuva Albior.

- Toi, tout te va, remarqua Alyénor. Tu es un groupie inconditionnel de notre père !

- Oui, je l'aime bien, ce gosse, ironisa Aldéran.

- Et moi, je préfèrerais que nous restions juste tous ensemble, glissa Ayvanère. Juste une soirée tranquille !

- Venez, vous ne regretterez pas le déplacement, insista le grand rouquin balafré. Tous en voiture, et ça ne se discute pas !

Tous s'apprêtèrent, Ayvanère retenant juste un moment son époux par le bras.

- Je n'apprécie pas du tout, Aldie ! Au retour, les gamins couchés, nous aurons un très sérieux œuf à peler et je ne te laisserai ni m'embobiner ni me laisser faire pour te donner le bénéfice du doute !

- D'accord, on en parlera au retour ! assura Aldéran, d'excellente humeur et vraiment sur un petit nuage.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPITRE XIII

**17.**

Bien que venus de directions différentes, les véhicules d'Aldéran et de Skyrone étaient arrivés en même temps devant la majestueuse entrée du _Lightenning_, les deux familles s'enlaçant tendrement une fois rentrées dans le hall d'entrée.

- Je connais ce hall, ne put s'empêcher de murmurer Skyrone.

- Bien sûr.

- J'en suis même sûr !

- Et comment, tu y as donné ta conférence pour ton dernier charmant bouquin sur les chéries –ines et –ides !

- Oui, ça je le sais. Mais toi, comment peux-tu être au courant ? grinça Skyrone, sourcils froncés et regard réprobateur. Je t'avais parlé de la sortie de mon bouquin, du lieu, mais sans en donner le nom ! Et toi, tu m'as paru familier de cet endroit !

- Vraiment ?

- Tu as ouvert cette boîte sur le comptoir de l'accueil, pourtant elle était parfaitement anodine et rien n'indiquait qu'elle contenait des bonbons à la violette !

Skyrone serra fortement le poignet de son cadet roux.

- Et je peux te l'avouer, je t'ai vu ici, il y a bien peu de temps, murmura-t-il. Tu étais avec une blonde… Et cet endroit n'est pas du genre à louer des chambres à l'heure ! Tu es sorti des ascenseurs avec une blonde… Avec cette blonde !

De fait, Aldéran se dirigea droit vers ladite blonde qu'il enlaça un instant, avant de se tourner vers sa femme et son aîné, abasourdis, et pas loin de lui sauter au cou et de le lui tordre !

- Ayvanère, Skyrone, je vous présente Lassance Oq, Organisatrice d'Evénementiel, et qui s'est occupée de cette fête pour les vingt ans de mariage.

- Mais, l'anniversaire n'est que pour dans quinze jours ! protesta Ayvanère.

- D'où le terme de « surprise » ! gloussa Aldéran. Venez, tout est prêt et tous sont là !

Delly à son bras, ses filles et leurs maris les précédant, Skyrone se précipita en suivant le parcours fléché vers les salons de l'aile privée où la soirée devait avoir lieu, mais Ayvanère demeura auprès de son mari.

- Ne crois pas que je vais te pardonner de sitôt ! siffla-t-elle. J'avais raison dans mes suppositions : la fête d'anniversaire faisait partie des explications à ton inadmissible comportement, tu l'as nié ! Et ça, c'est insupportable !

- Il le fallait… Voilà des mois, des semaines, que je prépare cette fête, anticipée. Je voulais juste une très belle surprise pour toi, ma mie, je n'ai jamais vu à mal, je n'ai jamais songé que cela pouvait être interprété de façon suspicieuse… Ma seule idée, mon unique envie, était de te réserver la meilleure surprise possible que je pouvais te faire… Tu me pèleras comme un oignon, au retour, promis, mais tâche d'apprécier ce que je t'ai réservé ? !

- Ce sont vraiment nos vingt ans de mariage ? souffla Ayvanère. Tu as réuni tout le monde ?

- Toute la famille, les amis de chacun, et je prévois un feu d'artifice pour le final ! Lassance a entendu chacune de mes idées, elle a tout réalisé !… Ayvi, elle est celle que j'ai engagée pour rendre nos vingt ans magiques, il n'y a rien eu entre…

Ayvanère posa deux doigts sur les lèvres de son époux.

- Je sais qu'il n'y a rien… Je comprends enfin… Tu nous as tous torturés au possible ! Il y aura donc bien un œuf à peler au retour… Mais d'ici là, fais-moi plaisir, mon bel amour car là j'ai envie de m'amuser, de manger, de boire et de finir dans les bras du plus étalon bel des lieux, et roux si possible !

- Quelqu'un que je connais ?

- Aucune chance, tu n'es pas assez roux !

- M'en fiche, il n'y en a pas d'autres, j'ai vérifié !

Aldéran prit sa femme par les épaules et l'entraîna vers les salons réservés où leur entrée fut saluée par des tonnerres d'applaudissements.

- Papa, je peux t'emprunter le joli petit lot qui est à ton bras ?

Le pirate à la chevelure de neige eut une mimique embarrassée, gênée même.

- Quand j'ai eu cette appellation, pour Ayvi, j'ai été maladroit et même injurieux ce jour-là. J'en suis désolé.

Aldéran eut un éblouissant sourire.

- - Mais tu as raison, papa, Ayvi est la plus superbe des créatures qui soit ! Elle est à moi, à moi seul, et je l'aime à en crever !

- Cesse de proférer des banalités, Aldie. Vous vous aimez tous les deux à la folie ! C'est aussi simple que cela !

Aldéran serra fortement les épaules de sa femme, l'embrassant passionnément, à lui faire perdre le souffle.

- Sans vouloir vous déranger, mais c'est un endroit respectable ici, un peu de tenue !

- Albior, ton avis n'est pas sollicité, gloussèrent ses parents.

L'adolescent balafré eut un rire frais, bien que la mue en cours de sa voix ne parvienne pas à le faire trop prendre au sérieux et qu'on le charrie copieusement à ce sujet.

- Si vous êtes déjà dans cet état maintenant, je ne veux même pas imaginer ce que ce sera une fois de retour chez nous. Vous ne penseriez pas plutôt à gagner l'un des étages afin que mes frères et moi puissions tranquillement dormir ?

- Procurez-vous des bouchons d'oreilles !

- Ca va être beau, commenta encore Albior en retournant vers l'un des buffets.

- Il a raison, pour les buffets, s'amusa Ayvanère en lui emboîtant le pas. Lassance a vraiment bien fait les choses. Mais, éclaire-moi, Aldie : tu n'as pas arrêté de prétendre que tu n'avais pas une minute de libre alors que tu as tout préparé ! ?

- Voilà bien pourquoi j'ai fait appel à une société d'Evénementiel, fit-il tandis que l'une des serveuses du buffet de salaisons déposait sur son assiette une tranche découpée dans un énorme jambon piqué sur une broche et ajoutait une bonne cuillérée de crudités ayant baigné dans une marinade sucrée. J'ai apporté mes idées et Lassance a décidé ce qui était réalisable ou non.

- Budget illimité ?

- Evidemment.

- Les orchestres et les acrobates étaient forcément ton idée, depuis le temps que tu traînes aux attractions foraines de ton ami Jarvyl !

- Oui, il fallait bien mettre de l'animation, sourit le grand rouquin balafré. En revanche Lassance proposait de faire venir des animaux pour d'autres tours, mais ça c'était hors de question, je refuse qu'on les exhibe !

- Je te reconnais bien là, sourit tendrement Ayvanère. Et des petits spectacles aux illuminations, tout est somptueux, et je ne parle même pas des mets de ces buffets chauds et froids. Hâte qu'on en arrive aux desserts.

- Ce sera toi le meilleur de mes desserts, pouffa Aldéran alors qu'ils échangeaient leurs assiettes et repartaient auprès de leurs invités : membres de la famille et amis des uns et des autres.

Sur les terrasses des pavillons du jardin, tous s'étaient rassemblés au signal d'une diligente Lassance qui n'avait cessé de parcourir toute la fête afin de s'assurer que tout était au mieux, rectifiant un détail de ci de là, faisant même parfois le service afin qu'il n'y ait nul temps d'attente.

- Et c'est quoi maintenant, papa ? interrogea Albior.

- Le feu d'artifice !

Et les lueurs qui illuminèrent le ciel d'encre se reflétèrent dans toutes les prunelles des spectateurs.

A peine surpris, Albior avait vu ses deux aînés débouler dans sa chambre.

- Oui ?

- J'espère que, toi, tu as des boules quiès pour nous, car nos parents font un raffut d'enfer.

- Et il ne s'agit pas d'une scène de ménage ! ajouta Alguénor.

- J'ai déjà épuisé mon stock, gloussa Ablior. Mais venez dormir ici.

Et pendant que les trois frères tentaient de trouver le sommeil, leurs parents continuèrent de fêter de façon très privée et très intime leurs vingt années de mariage.


	14. Chapter 14

**18.**

Kycham gloussa à la vue de la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

- Je peux me tromper mais il me semble bien que le cliché veut que ce soit la secrétaire qui se retrouve à quatre pattes sous le bureau de son patron et non l'inverse ? !

- Mais tu sais que je prends toujours le contrepied des vérités, sourit Aldéran en se relevant souplement, s'appuyant au dossier du fauteuil où Lorèze était assise pour se pencher vers l'ordinateur. Alors, maintenant, ça donne quoi ?

- Parfois rien ne vaut une bonne vieille connexion fixe, Aldie ! J'ai récupéré tes fichiers. Fais une sauvegarde, puis tu peux te remettre sur le sans fil, mais évite de renverser du thé brûlant sur ton émetteur-récepteur fixé au mur !

- Je vais faire déplacer la table afin que cet accident ne se reproduise plus. Merci pour le dépannage, Lorèze.

- Oui, s'il te faut attendre la réponse du service Informatique, t'étais pas tiré d'affaire, Général ! Mais entre ton Toshy Oyama et moi, tu es en de bonnes mains ! Et maintenant, au boulot !

Lorèze se retira et Kycham prit place dans le fauteuil face à Aldéran, après avoir posé les deux tasses de thé sur la table de travail.

- Et ne renverse plus, si j'ai bien compris ! ?

Kycham eut un petit rire.

- A moins que tu ne tentes de tout saboter avant ton départ ? avança-t-il.

- C'est de l'humour ? grinça le grand rouquin balafré.

- Oui, je t'ai vexé ? s'inquiéta Kycham.

- Sur le coup, il me semble que c'est moi qui t'ai eu !

- Pas facile de te cerner, Général. Mais tu es bien plus accommodant qu'on ne pourrait le penser.

- Et toi, tu es là pourquoi ? préféra demander Aldéran en rajoutant du sucre dans son thé.

- Tu nous quittes dans trois semaines, ça coïncide avec la fin des vacances scolaires de tes fils, je peux t'assurer que ça nous fait très bizarre, à tous ! Je n'ose imaginer ce que tu peux ressentir… Ça va ?

- Tout mis ensemble, j'aurai passé trente ans dans les différents services de Polices, en commençant tout en bas de l'échelle puisque je n'étais qu'une petite frappe avec une brassière en or… Et voilà où j'en suis, ça me semble incroyable, impensable… Oui, Kycham, je n'arrive pas à réaliser, et encore moins que je quitte une vie pour en entamer une autre alors que, quelque part, c'est ma retraite que je prends !

- Je me disais bien que ça ne pouvait que te chambouler ! Mais tu sais…

- Je sais que je laisse l'AL-99 en d'excellentes mains avec Soreyn, que je pourrai me concentrer entièrement sur les Divisions Sectorielles.

Aldéran passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches.

- J'ai repris l'Unité puis le Bureau de Melgon Doufert. Ensuite j'ai eu les Bureaux fusionnés puis ces Divisions… Quel parcours, je me répète mais je ne le réalise absolument pas !

Kycham tendit de nouveaux sachets de thé et remplit les tasses d'eau bouillante.

- Et avant cette retraite, qui est en fait une reconversion, tu n'as pas l'intention d'opérer une dernière virée dans la mer d'étoiles ?

- Une virée, oh que si, mais pas la dernière, juste une avant une très longue interruption pour maîtriser mes nouvelles responsabilités. Oui, j'irai voir mon petit monde, m'assurer qu'il va bien afin, d'entamer sereinement mon autre vie. J'ai quelques jours de congé à poser, ils y seront employés !

Aldéran fronça les sourcils.

- Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ?

- Il y a toujours un commanditaire de meurtre dans la nature…

- Cette question est réglée !

- Comment cela ?

- Le jour du départ de la Présidente Solkadir… Il y a eu du grabuge mais Lhetta et moi avons remis de l'ordre. Ce ne fut pas de notoriété publique…

- Forcément puisque aucun de nous ici n'en avons rien su ! Raconte, Général !

- C'était dans le parking du _Sweet Paradise_…

_Lhetta Kron s'étant chargée de la sécurité du cortège à l'extérieur, la dernière tâche du Général des Polices de RadCity avait été d'accompagner jusqu'au parking la Présidente et son époux à leur limousine._

_- Prenez place, pria Aldéran en tenant personnellement la porte de la limousine à Varyna Solkadir._

_Mais percevant du mouvement du clin de l'œil, il tira son arme et fit face à la femme qui se dirigeait droit sur le long véhicule blanc._

_- Plus un pas ! intima-t-il. Et il n'y aura pas d'autre sommation… Sénatrice Ogan._

_- Varyna et moi avons combattu les Gorgeons, à l'époque, sur notre planète, mais une fois Vice-Présidente et encore plus Présidente, ce fut un tout autre son de cloche ! éructa la sexagénaire aux cheveux blancs. D'autres combats, alors que notre galactopole natale était mise en coupe réglée, rançonnée jusqu'à la moelle !_

_- J'ai essayé d'aider, plaida Varyna depuis la limousine. Mais si je disposais d'autres moyens, ils n'étaient plus dirigés sur notre ville natale… J'en suis désolée._

_- Et moi je t'ai voué depuis une haine infinie ! Je savais que ce sale rouquin ferait tout pour toi, je devais m'en débarrasser avant d'agir, mais ma tueuse à gages fut trop en vrille que pour suivre mes ordres… Et voilà qu'il est toujours vivant et que tu repars, indemne, avec ton mari issu de basse classe, c'est d'un affligeant ! Il faut vraiment que je me salisse les mains…_

_- Reculez, Sénatrice Ogan, pria Aldéran. J'ai une mission et je vous sacrifierai pour ma Présidente !_

_- Jamais !_

- … Et j'ai pressé la détente, conclut Aldéran. Menace éradiquée mais à un prix dur pour la Présidente car elle et cette Sénatrice étaient liées, compagnes de débuts de carrière respectives… Encore une épreuve, mais je l'avais presque oubliée, celle-là !

- Ca nous soulage, Général. Tu aurais pu nous le dire, on aurait cessé de s'angoisser pour toi et d'investiguer !

- Désolé, ça m'est vraiment sorti de la tête…

- Je peux comprendre, soulagé de le savoir !

- Tu peux me refaire un thé et me laisser, s'il te plaît, Kycham ? Je préfère être seul.

- Je te préviendrai à la moindre alerte !

- J'espère qu'elle sera d'ordre 9 !

* * *

Soreyn jeta un regard noir à Jarvyl qui opina du chef.

- Tu ne devrais pas être là, Général !

- J'ai déjà entendu cette rengaine !

- Aldie, entre tes problèmes cardiaques et de vue…

- Pour mon cœur, l'Implant régule désormais parfaitement mon rythme. Et pour ma vue, aucun de vous n'ignore que je suis à nouveau à mon top ! Et un Code 10, nouvelle graduation oblige, je ne peux vous laisser partir seuls !

Aldéran se dirigea alors vers le Van d'Intervention d'origine pour enfiler sa tenue de combat de toujours.

Et, arme au poing, il se joignit à ses troupes pour entamer l'opération qui les avait mobilisés.


	15. Chapter 15

**18.**

Bien qu'il ait encore deux semaines avant de prendre ses nouvelles fonctions, Aldéran s'était rendu à l'Antenne du SIGiP afin de voir si le bureau répondait à ses attentes et si ses souhaits avaient été exaucés.

Il n'avait bien sûr pas commis la grossière erreur de réclamer le bureau de la Générale Elumaire, et avait opté pour un petit domaine à l'opposé même de la situation de celui de sa paire, non pas côté avenue mais avec vue sur le reste du complexe abritant les autres locaux de l'état-major de la branche Militaire des Polices, les gratte-ciels de la galactopole visibles au niveau de sa ligne d'horizon, et il disposait d'une immense terrasse qu'il entendait bien faire aménager en fonction des saisons, voire même la transformer en véranda entièrement vitrifiée et mi ouverte si nécessaire.

En plus de l'appartement strictement privé, mais il y disposait également d'une salle à manger de réception, le bureau d'Aldéran se composait de sept pièces en tout et pour tout dont son secrétariat, un salon d'attente, une salle de réunion et le bureau proprement dit qui bien évidemment donnait sur la terrasse.

Les locaux étaient spacieux, lumineux, les teintes des murs et du plafond pastels, des tapis précieux et très colorés au sol, des cadres aux murs entre les écrans qui y étaient encastrés. Toutes les pièces étaient bien évidemment insonorisées, des diffuseurs discrets parfumaient l'air et s'il le voulait le futur propriétaire des lieux pourrait moduler la musique d'ambiance depuis un de ses ordinateurs.

- Cela vous convient-il, Général Skendromme ? interrogea Lade Prosk la cheffe du pool des secrétaires.

- Cela me semble effectivement parfait. Je verrai à l'usage pour un avis plus posé. Quelque chose vous intrigue, Lade ?

- Cet intérieur, il ne ressemble en rien à celui austère et froid de la Générale Elumaire. C'est même plus féminin ici que chez elle !

- Je suis plein de surprises ! gloussa le grand rouquin balafré. J'aime mes aises et le confort, ajouta-t-il, plus sérieux à présent. Je ne peux donner le meilleur de moi-même que dans un environnement où je me sens à l'aise – les occasions, surtout sur le terrain, étaient bien trop rares que pour ne pas en profiter désormais !

- Je me suis laissée dire que vous vous débrouilliez pas mal sur le terrain, glissa la secrétaire.

- Ne parlez pas encore au passé, je vous prie. J'ai encore deux semaines pour m'éclater en contact direct !

- Tâchez de ne prendre aucun risque insensé…

- Mais, Lade, je n'ai fait que cela durant toute ma vie !

- Justement, un peu de lest sur la fin n'est pas du luxe et le SIGiP a besoin de vous…

- Moins de moi que de mes connaissances des Divisions Sectorielles, grinça alors Aldéran. Je n'ignore absolument rien des raisons qui ont fait que j'ai reçu ces étoiles – on n'en a d'ailleurs pas fait mystère à l'époque, pas si lointaine – et pour celles qui font que je remplace la Générale Elumaire. Pas tant pour mes capacités que parce qu'il n'y a guère d'autres prétendants, suffisamment aguerris, à ce poste !

- La froideur de votre raisonnement fait froid dans le dos…

- Je suis lucide. J'ai un ego sans nul doute démesuré, mais je ne veux pas trop m'illusionner, la chute n'en est que trop dure, et j'en ai souvent fait l'amère expérience ! Alors, Lade, prête à travailler avec moi ?

- J'ai hâte. Vous êtes un électron libre mais votre dossier indique que vous êtes effectivement brillant dans votre domaine. Je serai curieuse de vous voir à l'œuvre, et même depuis un bureau.

- Vous pourriez être très déçue… Et vite détester mes méthodes de travail ! Je suis un tantinet exigeant, si vous avez aussi entendu parler de cela ! ?

- Maniaque j'ai plutôt entendu dire.

Aldéran esquissa un sourire, se détendant légèrement car en dépit des apparences jusque-là il avait été sur la défensive, en terrain soudain inconnu, et constatant non sans déplaisir que la secrétaire, de son âge, ne s'était justement de par son expérience nullement laissée démonter ou seulement impressionner !

- Ne croyez aucune rumeur à mon sujet, Lade, elles ne sont que trop vraies ! persifla-t-il. Et je suis encore pire dans la réalité !

- Mais, j'espère bien ! Ravie de vous revoir dans quinze jours, Général Skendromme.

- Oui, à très bientôt, Lade.

* * *

- Ça t'a plu ? s'enquit Ayvanère quand il revint au duplex.

- Où sont les garçons ?

- Tous partis de leur côté, avec leurs potes. Ils reviendront pour le dîner. Ils souhaitent un menu de salades froides variées.

- Je m'en occuperai. Et pour ta question, oui, les lieux me semblent déjà familiers ! Il se pourrait fort bien que je m'y plaise.

- Mon trompe-la-mort qui devient un pantouflard, j'aurai tout vu !

- Détrompe-toi, ma mie, je deviens un gratte-papier mais j'ai bien l'intention d'agir à ma manière et ça ne devrait pas plaire à grand monde !

- Mais je l'espère bien, sourit son épouse. Allez, va te doucher, te changer et souffler un moment avant d'aller en cuisine. Je peux faire quelque chose ?

- Tu peux me laver tous les légumes, ôter la peau de ceux qui sont un peu indigestes, et mettre le riz et les pâtes à cuire ?

- A tes ordres, Général !

**19.**

Le massif Octodian poussa d'un de ses huit bras un verre vers son client roux qui venait de s'asseoir au comptoir de son _Metal Bloody Saloon_ de RadCity.

- En tournée d'inspection de tes franchises ? questionna ce dernier en vidant d'un trait son premier godet.

- Oui, tu es observateur, toi ! Qui sait, un jour tu pourrais même faire carrière dans la police ou l'armée !

- Qui pourrait bien dire de quoi cette graine de délinquant à petite cuillère d'or dans la bouche pourrait bien être destinée ? ! ironisa un pirate vêtu de noir, la prunelle marron moqueuse.

- Une petite cuillère ? pouffa son fils roux. Une louche tu veux dire, et même toute la ménagère pour faire bonne mesure ! Je n'ai jamais été qu'un sale gosse pourri gâté et donc avec les râleries égocentriques qui allaient de paires… J'avais tout, et même plus, et je n'ai fait que ruminer sur de stupides rancœurs. Heureusement, j'ai changé ! J'ai fait de mon mieux. Un autre verre, Bob !

L'Octodian en remplit un autre pour son roux visiteur.

- Alors, ton père m'a dit que tu repartais pour une virée express dans la mer d'étoiles ?

- Plus qu'expresse ! Une téléportation aller et retour vite faite bien faite ! Je vais visiter Sylvarande et Ryhas, m'assurer qu'ils vont bien. Ensuite une ultime « tournée » de mon petit monde et je pourrai entamer sereinement ma nouvelle vie… Et tu fais partie de mon « inspection », papa ! Tu ne vas pas bouger d'ici à mon retour ?

- Je ne compte repartir avec l'_Arcadia_ qu'une fois que tu seras en effet bien apaisé.

Aldéran se décomposa littéralement.

- Ton ultime départ, papa, comme tu ne nous en que trop souvent prévenus ? Je ne veux pas !

Albator eut alors un sourire rassurant.

- Non, tout comme toi, il me reste bien des choses à vivre, à découvrir, et j'ai l'intention de m'en donner en effet les moyens ! Je pars, je suivrai ma prochaine irradiation, et je reviendrai !

- Tu m'en donnes ta parole ?

- Je t'en fais la promesse !

- Merci, mon papa !

Bob eut un sourire qui sur son mufle d'Octodian tenait plus du rictus de bête face à son repas !

- Vous êtes venus prendre une cuite ?

- Et comment !

Et le patron du _Metal Bloody Saloon_ remplit les verres, ce qu'il allait faire une bonne partie de la nuit !

* * *

Pour la seule fois de sa vie, Ayvanère avait accompagné son mari jusqu'au Dock Orbital _Albior III_.

- Je ne vois pas l'_Arcadia _?

- Il est retourné dans la montagne de la conception du _Lightshadow_. Une ultime révision avant son propre départ.

- Pourquoi sommes-nous là ? Tu n'avais pas parlé d'une téléportation ?

- C'est ce que je vais faire. Mais je tenais à m'assurer que mon vaisseau était en bon état, au bon endroit, et pour longtemps.

- Comment cela ?

- Si j'assure à mon poste, je n'aurai guère l'occasion de repartir plus souvent dans la mer d'étoiles, juste pour des voyages d'agrément, auprès des miens… Le _Light_ fait partie de ma tournée d'adieux. Je ne suis pas un pirate, je n'ai été qu'un voyageur, un temps… Oui, juste un touriste qui a semé la pagaille tout partout et rétabli quelques équilibres. Je me sens bien Ayvi, tout simplement ! A très bientôt, ma mie. Je ne fais qu'un voyage éclair !

- Mais, j'espère bien ! Sois prudent, mon bel amour, j'ai tellement peur de ton petit monde surnaturel qui t'a fait endurer les pires tourments et en même temps t'a protégé du pire encore et encore…

- Ne crois qu'en cette dernière réalité, moi je lui fais confiance.

- Je t'aime.

- Et moi de toute mon âme.

Et sur un dernier baisers sur les lèvres au gloss bleu pétrole de sa femme, Aldéran disparut, rejoignant Terra IV, son Sanctuaire, le temps d'un battement de cils, voire moins encore !


	16. Chapter 16

**20.**

Sylphelle sourit à son parrain de toutes ses dents de lait.

- Cadeau ?

- Sylphelle, on t'a répété mille fois d'être polie et de ne pas accueillir tes proches en réclamant un cadeau de leur part ! réprimanda doucement son père.

- C'est vrai que je suis à moi seul un beau présent, gloussa Aldéran. Mais je porte très mal le ruban !

Il rit ensuite franchement en remettant un petit paquet à la fillette Sylvidre, avant de reporter son attention sur l'Illumidas.

- Contene de te retrouver, Ryhas.

- Ça faisait vraiment trop longtemps, Aldie !

Aldéran pouffa derechef.

- Mais, il existe de véritables moyens de transport, tu sais ! ? Tu pouvais très bien venir à RadCity avec ta petite famille.

Il serra Sylphelle dans ses bras tandis qu'ils prenaient la direction de la cité Sylvidre.

- Quel plaisir de te revoir, Aldie, fit à son tour Sylvarande en étreignant son cadet. Mais, cette venue éclair, quelque chose nous menacerait-il ?

- Non, juste pour le plaisir. Et vu que le temps me manque, je ne pouvais venir « à la traditionnelle ».

La Reine des Sylvidres lui remplit son verre avec un vin produit par les cépages locaux.

- Ainsi donc tu es sur le point de commencer une nouvelle vie, commenta-t-elle après qu'il eut fait part des dernières actualités le concernant. Cela a donc bel et bien fini par se faire !

Ryhas eut un sifflement admiratif.

- On ne peut que s'incliner devant ta remarquable carrière, Aldéran ! Vu que ton père a été évincé de l'armée comme un malpropre du temps où mes ancêtres tenaient tout une partie de l'univers sous leur domination, on ne peut que dire que tu l'as bien vengé ! Qu'en pense-t-il ?

- Je ne sais pas si on peut aller jusqu'à avancer que j'ai fait la carrière qui aurait dû être la sienne, mais je peux t'assurer qu'il en est très fier et nullement aigri.

Une lueur de nostalgie passa dans les prunelles bleu marine tandis qu'Aldéran esquissait machinalement un sourire.

- Oui, du temps à l'Académie Militaire, il rêvait d'une telle carrière, il ne s'en est pas caché quand on évoquait le passé et plus particulièrement le sien. Il avait envie d'étoiles sur son uniforme, mais effectivement il en a été tout autrement après l'invasion.

- Tu crois qu'il le regrette ? glissa Ryhas.

- Forcément en partie puisqu'il s'agissait de la voie qu'il avait choisie. Il a connu d'autres choses en revanche, des malheurs puis sur le tard des bonheurs. Et je suis certain qu'il n'échangerait jamais notre famille contre lesdites étoiles !

- Ton père est un sage.

Aldéran éclata de rire.

- Je n'irais pas jusqu'à le qualifier ainsi, et il ne l'a certainement guère été ! Lucide et réaliste plutôt.

- Tout comme tu l'es toi-même devenu, assura Sylvarande. Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi épanoui ! Tu restes un peu ?

- Non, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps. Je vous attendrai à RadCity, un de ces jours.

- Promis.

Aldéran se leva.

- Je vais à l'Arbre de Vie.

* * *

Tilkon, le Centaure ailé blanc se rapprocha d'Aldéran.

- Quelque chose me dit que tu ne reviendras pas avant longtemps…

- Oui, j'ai à m'occuper du SIGiP et des Divisions Sectorielles en priorité. Je n'ai plus le droit de prendre des risques insensés et de me retrouver systématiquement sur un lit d'hôpital ! La mer d'étoiles m'attendra un bon moment encore, mais j'y reviendrai, c'est fatal, pour les Mâles Alphas de notre famille. Et si ce n'est moi, qui sait Albior… Je te confie mon Sanctuaire, Tilkon.

- J'en prendrai grand soin. Il n'en demeure pas moins que tu en demeureras le meilleur Gardien qui soit.

Le Centaure posa sa main à hauteur du cœur de son interlocuteur roux.

- En fusionnant avec Kwendel le jumeau du Bien, tu as atteint l'équilibre parfait. Il ne pouvait y avoir mieux. Kwendel t'a fait le plus beau des cadeaux et il ne te quittera jamais, participant à ta vie au plus près, comme il en avant tant rêvé !

- Oui, je le perçois en moi, murmura Aldéran. Il est heureux, en vie quelque part. Il a comblé un manque inconscient en moi et je lui en serai éternellement gré.

Aldéran soupira, passant les mains sur ses joues.

- Et maintenant ? s'enquit Tilkon.

- Je vais aller répéter ma petite cérémonie d'adieu à ceux du Big One, ensuite une téléportation sur le 999 puis je rentre définitivement chez moi.

* * *

Doucement, à très faible vitesse, le _Lightshadow_ avait quitté son quai au Dock Orbital avait manœuvré avec précision avant d'allumer ses rétro propulseurs pour rentrer à reculons dans une sorte de cylindre géant.

Des bras mécaniques l'avaient arrêté, le soutenant sous le ventre ainsi qu'à bâbord et à tribord.

Dans son appartement, Aldéran avait pu suivre la manœuvre sur les écrans.

- Tout me semble s'être déroulé comme prévu, Toshy.

- Parfaitement, Aldéran. Ton spacewolf est prêt, il va te ramener sur le sol de Ragel.

Fugitivement, il songea à ses derniers moments sur Terra IV, en compagnie de Sylvarande et de Ryhas.

_- Nous viendrons te voir, Aldéran, c'est promis. Nous choisirons un moment où notre père aura refait halte à la maison._

_- Il aura grand plaisir à vous revoir, ainsi que Sylphelle._

_- A ce sujet, ce ne sera plus vraiment une surprise, mais Ryhas et moi pourrons vous présenter quelqu'un…_

_Aldéran tressaillit._

_- Tu es enceinte ! ?_

_- Oui. Et, comme tu l'évoquais à ton arrivée, Ryhas et moi l'avons fait « à la traditionnelle ». Je n'aurai sans doute eu qu'une seule graine germable dans ma vie, et ce fut Sylphelle. Mais mon double moyen de reproduction fait qu'elle ne sera plus seule !_

_- Toutes mes félicitations, j'en suis tellement heureux !_

_Aldéran avait longuement enlacé sa sœur, puis son ami, avant de disparaître pour ses deux autres rendez-vous avant l'étape finale en orbite de Ragel._

Aldéran secoua la tête comme pour en chasser les doux souvenirs qui l'avaient distrait de la réalité.

- Tu connais la suite de la procédure, fit Aldéran dont la voix s'était légèrement altérée sous l'émotion.

- Oui. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je l'exécute. Bien qu'à l'époque ce fut mon âme d'origine qui l'avait dirigée, et il s'agissait alors de l'_Arcadia_ que l'on mettait en cale sèche.

- J'aurai vraiment mis mes pieds dans les chaussons de mon père jusqu'au bout… Et encore plus avec ce que je vais faire.

Le grand rouquin ouvrit le coffret de bois sculpté posé sur son lit et il rangea sur le velours rouge le cosmogun frappé du sigle X.00999.

Et comme il l'avait eue sur Terra IV, la pensée le traversa à nouveau.

« Qui sait, un jour, Albior… ».

Il prit une bonne inspiration.

- J'y vais, Toshiro. Tu couperas toutes les alimentations derrière moi et tu te mettras dans le plus profond des états de veille. A un de ces jours, mon vieil ami… J'espère…

- Au revoir, Aldéran et merci pour ces bons moments, durant toutes ces années.

Et ce fut le cœur broyé par l'émotion qu'Aldéran quitta la cale sèche où reposait désormais son cuirassé.


	17. Chapter 17

**21.**

Sans se concerter, Soreyn, Kycham et Jarvyl eurent un regard pour les parois vitrées du bureau de leur Général.

- Mais on doit pourtant bien faire quelque chose pour son départ ! se récria Kycham. C'est bien la moindre des choses, c'est la tradition !

- Il a dit qu'il ne voulait absolument rien, il a été très clair, remarqua Jarvyl. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une journée qui, dans le fond, le réjouisse particulièrement.

- Et moi donc, qu'est-ce que je dois dire ? ! grogna Soreyn dont les affaires étaient déjà toutes installées dans le bureau aux parois de verre, Aldéran ne devant que passer avant de quitter définitivement les lieux pour se rendre à l'Antenne du SIGiP.

Jarvyl cligna de l'œil à l'intention de l'ancien Capitaine de l'Unité Anaconda et Colonel de l'AL-99 depuis l'aube !

- Pour toi aussi, c'est le couronnement de ta carrière, remarqua-t-il. Te voilà toi aussi parvenu au plus haut stade que tu pouvais espérer au sein de la Police Spéciale dont dépend ce Bureau.

- Tu ne ferais pas une petite fête par hasard ? glissa Kycham.

- J'en ai bien l'intention ! assura Soreyn. D'ailleurs, j'aurai besoin de ton décor d'attractions de foire, Jarvyl !

Il claqua soudain des doigts.

- Je sais ! Je vais célébrer dignement ma nouvelle nomination, Aldéran sera là et je réunirai ceux qu'ils préfèrent d'ici et je m'organiserai pour un cadeau ou juste une signature sur un cadre commémoratif qu'il gardera en souvenir. Ca le fera, Jarvyl ?

- Les attractions de ma famille sont à ton service ! Moi aussi, ça me chagrinait qu'on ne puisse rien faire pour remercier notre ami de tout ce qu'il a fait pour le Bureau, les Divisions et nous !

Kycham décocha un bon coup de coude à son ami.

- Le voilà !

Pénétrant sur le plateau des Unités d'Intervention, Aldéran se dirigea droit vers ses amis, les agents déjà présents faisant mine de s'occuper et suivant les directives : faisant comme tous les jours et l'ignorant – d'ailleurs pour la grande majorité de ses agents, il était considéré comme la main de fer tout court et on l'évitait soigneusement tout en faisant tout pour ne pas lui donner une raison de se retrouver devant lui et de se faire remonter les bretelles - et bien qu'il y ait eu des récompenses, c'était la direction inflexible qui l'emportait sur tout autre sentiment.

- J'ai apporté les cafés ! lança le grand rouquin balafré. Où sont les pâtisseries ?

- Talvérya sera un peu en retard, elle devait aller chercher une nouvelle plante en pot.

- Mais son appart doit être une véritable jungle ! sursauta Aldéran, en songeant ensuite que ce n'était que normal pour une Sylvidre de s'entourer de végétaux !

Aldéran eut un gloussement.

- Arriver après l'heure, voilà qui est bien mal venu de la part de la nouvelle Capitaine de l'Unité Anaconda ! pouffa-t-il.

- Elle ne peut pas faire mieux que moi : j'ai été cloué au lit par la crève durant une semaine dès ma nomination ! rappela Soreyn. Et tu m'as collé un rapport, Aldie !

- Il me fallait marquer le coup. Je ne l'ai jamais envoyé ce rapport ! Bon, allons à mon… à ton bureau, Soreyn.

Du menton, Aldéran désigna les caisses en métal, verrouillées, encore empilées dans un coin de son ancien bureau.

- Des Huissiers Militaires viendront les prendre pour les apporter à l'Antenne du SIGiP, elles ne t'encombreront plus d'ici la fin de la journée.

- Elles ne me gênent pas. Est-ce que tu veux te servir d'un des ordis, Aldie ?

- Tous mes codes d'accès ont été annulés dès que j'ai signé pour mon nouveau poste. Je voulais juste m'assurer que, toi, tu avais tout ce qu'il te fallait.

- Merci, Aldéran. Je vais prendre mes marques. Tu seras fier de moi. Au fait, j'organiserai sous peu une soirée pour mon poste, tu en seras ?

- Avec plaisir.

- Et la Générale Elumaire, elle n'a rien fait pour sa retraite ?

Aldéran rit.

- Aucune idée, Soreyn. Si elle en avait organisée une, je n'étais pas invité !

Aldéran reprit une tablette holographique sur la table de travail.

- Je te laisse. Bonne continuation, Soreyn !

- Merci, Aldie, et à toi aussi. Une fois mes premiers ordres posés ici, c'est moi qui irai à ton bureau ! Et toi, tu fais quoi en ce premier jour ?

- Je vais au Camp d'Entraînement !

- Que redoutes-tu ?

- Les Aspirants, ils vont ne voir en moi qu'un gratte-papier à la retraite et me laminer !

- Tu vas les mater !

- J'entame ma nouvelle vie, tout simplement… Et je ne sais quoi faire ou que dire… !

- Ca va aller, assura Soreyn.

- Merci.

Réconforté par son meilleur ami, Aldéran retrouva un peu de confiance en lui et quitta l'AL-99.

**22.**

Comme redouté, Aldéran vit dans les regards des Aspirants Militaires en tenue de sport considérer avec un brin de surprise et même de dédain envers les étoiles qu'il affichait à ses épaules.

- Oui, je suis Aldéran Skendromme, votre Général, et donc le Superviseur en Chef de votre formation. Vous êtes tous des policiers aguerris, mais pour le SIGiP, il faut encore mieux, beaucoup plus. C'est ce qui va vous être enseigné ici et nous ne retiendrons que les meilleurs d'entre vous, cela a toujours fonctionné ainsi ! Des questions ?

- Vous terminez votre carrière ici, Général, mais êtes-vous encore assez en phase avec le terrain que pour réaliser nos contraintes, nos difficultés ?

- Silence, Aspirant Bogh ! intima l'Instructeur du combat rapproché.

- Il peut parler, il a raison. Une fois le terrain quitté ou les réalités de la base loin depuis des années…

Le sourire du grand rouquin balafré s'étira.

- … mais il ne faut jamais faire de généralités.

Il avança de quelques pas, ses bottes vernies sur le tatami d'entraînement.

- Aspirant Bogh donc, vous étiez en position Shy, venez donc m'attaquer !

- Mais, je ne peux pas, Général !

- Faites-moi plaisir ! C'est un ordre !

L'Aspirant du Camp Militaire opta pour le traditionnel sprint de l'attaque, droit sur son roux Général, une main tendue pour lui broyer une hanche et l'autre pour le saisir à la gorge.

Aldéran plia un genou, faisant basculer l'agresseur par-dessus lui, le faisant se retrouver au sol, sur le dos, désorienté et sans défense. Se redressant plus vite que l'Aspirant, ce fut sa main que le grand rouquin balafré referma sur le cou de l'élève, son autre main ayant serré les doigts en poing pour le frapper en pleine poitrine et arrêter son cœur.

- Alors, Aspirant Bogh, j'ai encore le niveau ?

Sans attendre de réponse, Aldéran tourna les talons et quitta la salle d'entraînement, sourire aux lèvres, sachant avoir fait preuve de ses compétences, et pas en tant que bureaucrate à la retraite !

* * *

Seul Général du SIGiP pour RadCity, et pour les Divisions Sectorielles, Aldéran avait pris possession, officiellement, de son nouveau bureau.

Le petit exercice de démonstration, de sa part, au stand d'entraînement, lui avait permis d'assurer son autorité et une partie de ses compétences, mais il ne s'agissait que de quelques Aspirants malgré tout, mieux que rien néanmoins.

- Je fais quoi, maintenant… ? Tout est fini… Il est possible que quelque chose commence, mais je me sens juste complètement perdu, et en même temps, je sais que je suis à ma place, la meilleure place possible, la seule, et que je vais briller plus que jamais !

- Si tu parles tout seul, Aldie, tu vas juste finir en HP, pour changer !

- Soreyn ! Comment s'est passée ta première journée ?

- Mieux que la tienne. Bien que je sois certain que tu as déjà inconsciemment trouvé tes marques !

- Je commence à le réaliser… Un thé, Soreyn ?

- Avec plaisir ! Ta machine a presque la même place qu'avant, tu as bien arrangé ce bureau… comme l'autre. Alors, nous voilà tous les deux à nos places… Ça me fait tellement bizarre !

Soudain, Aldéran eut un grognement tout en prenant le verre de thé qu'on lui tendait.

- Soreyn, est-ce que tu sais que c'est en partie grâce à toi que j'ai compris le problème, la haine que je vouais à mon père…

- Aldie ?

- Deux coqs dans un poulailler ! Toi et moi nous n'avons pas pu nous encadrer d'entrée, enfin uniquement de ma part. On a fini par trouver notre terrain d'entente et voilà où nous en sommes arrivés aujourd'hui. Nous avons tous les deux travaillés sur nous-mêmes, pour le bien de notre travail. Je suis heureux de notre œuvre !

- Oui, je crois que je lui suis aussi, sourit Soreyn.

A un rugissement dans le ciel, Aldéran alla sur sa terrasse, se planta entre deux vasques de plantes luxuriantes, le regard dirigé vers le ciel.

Il eut un large sourire à la vue de l'_Arcadia_ qui avait quitté la base de la montagne pour gagner la mer d'étoiles, son capitaine reparti en quêtes de sensations fortes, de sa vie, des péripéties à venir et même dans leur attente.

- Bon voyage, papa, à très bientôt ! Je sais que tu vas revenir et je t'attends ! Je t'aime !

- Aldie, tout change, et toi tu sembles… en paix… ?

Aldéran se tourna alors vers Soreyn, ses prunelles bleu marine emplies de lumières, sereines, en totale harmonie avec lui-même, ce qui ne lui était sans nul doute pas arrivé depuis ses vingt-trois ans et l'année de sa balafre reçue qui avait fait basculer toute sa vie.

- Oui, tout est parfait dans le meilleur des mondes ! décréta le grand rouquin balafré.

FIN DE LA SAGA D'ALDERAN

* * *

_Je remercie (par ordre alphabétique)_

_- Aerandir Linaewen qui m'a guidée pour mes premiers pas sur FF, pour son Barman qui a été mis à de nombreuses contributions au long de cette saga, et pour ses remarques toujours avisées_

_- Apersonne et son enthousiasme_

_- Joker 73 dont la mémoire et les conseils sont toujours venus à bon escient pour me récupérer_

_- MissKeï_

_- Vautour2B qui m'a évité pas mal d'incohérences ou relevant certaines erreurs et toujours de bon conseil_

_- The Beautiful Cleopatra qui a ri et tremblé en recevant mes délires en avant-première, et à qui je dois quelques-unes des idées de ces derniers tomes_

_- et ceux/celles qui m'ont laissé une review_


End file.
